The Millennium Paradox
by Jerex
Summary: when Millennium magic is mixed with the Virtual World Tech Marik and Bakura are sent several years into the future where they have to attend Duel Academy untill they can return back to the present.
1. Chapter 1

**The Millennium Paradox**

Chapter 1) Virtualisation

"...and that's why I need Top ranking duelist's..." Kaiba pauses as he recieves input from Mokuba over his earpiece "...like yourselves..." Kaiba growls out having been instructed by Mokuba to play nicely with his guests "to test virtual World mark III"

Marik Ishtar the brown tanned Egyptian figits and glances over at his companion the pale English man Bakura Ryo he had his suspicions about his fellow duelist, Marik wasn't certain whether or not he was Bakura or the spirit of the Ring. Technically the Ring had been given to Yugi after Marik's defeat against him at the end of Battle City and before that the spirit had been vanquished by Marik's own Yami, but he still had his doubts, the theif had been sure of himself when he lost, sure in the fact he could survive and even escape the shadows themselves.

"Why us?" Bakura asks Kaiba timidly "yeah surely you'd prefer yourself or at least Yugi" Marik adds his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Kaiba smiles crookedly "I can't interface with the Virtual software and run diagnostics at the same time, besides that Yugi's busy of saving the world or at least that's what his Grandfather told me when I gave the game shop a call" Kaiba clearly doesn't look convinced as he folds his arms and glares at the two Battle City finalists in front of him like it was some how their fault "so I'm stuck with you two, the wannabe rulers of the world"

Marik bristles at that while Bakura looks bewilded but doesn't he always?

"Joey was in the BC finals" mutters marik stopping as Kaiba glares at him and crushes the paperweight he'd been juggling in his hands as he talked to them, a Blue Eyes White Dragon scratched into a glass cube reduced to dust. "No way I'm letting the mutt near my delicate technolgy" he growls angrilly.

'Touched a nerve there' Marik thinks to himself. Kaiba takes a deep breath "look will you enter the Simulation room? Please" he adds the last word as an afterthought spitting it out distastefully.

"Is it safe?" Bakura asks apprehensively he didn't even know why he'd been included by Kaiba kun he enjoyed dueling bu hadn't even taken part in any tornuments.

/Incorrect my host/ a dark voice sneers from within Bakura's mind /I attended Battle City and would have won if it wern't for that Ra be Damned Pharaoh!/

"Would I have approved human trials otherwise?" Kaiba continues not giving them a chance to complain or add in a witty comment "just go through those doors" indicates a set of silver trim doors across the simulation room "times money and your wasting both"

Marik brightens up at this "oh yeah we're getting paid" he says, Bakura glances at him dubiously "I still..." he's cut of as Marik drags him over to the thick solid metal doors Kaiba had spent half an hour trying to convince them to enter, they open automaticly to reveil a vast white glowing light that makes it impossible to see into the room beyond. Marik and Bakura grind to a halt in front of it having third thoughts on top of their second thoughts.

"Just enter the room and the simulation can begin" cliams Kaiba impatiently as he pushes them both foreward unconvinced Marik lets go of Bakura's shoulder and steps foreward into the light, Bakura with some encouragment and shoving from Kaiba joins him. the doors slam shut sealing of the room and Kaiba stalks of to the central computer matrix room to activate the virtual World III program.

For ever or so it seemed to Marik and Bakura who could see nothing but white light as they fall down a never ending tunnel of light unaware of each others presence unable to fell or sense anything untill their surroundings suddenly come into sharp focus and they find themselves deposited upon a florescent green wire mesh grid suspended over open space, surrounded by green and blue techno fittings streched out as far as the eye could see. They had to admit as a computer simulation it both looked and felt pretty real, not only that it was impressive and cool as well.

Kaiba enters the central computer matrix room, a vast control room covered in computer acess terminals monitored by identical female computer admins (with different coloured hair) Databanks and mainframe boxes are set up all across the room, making it appear Star Trekie. Mokuba looks up at his brother's arrival underneith his messy mop of jet black hair and stood beside Kaiba's personal access terminal for the Virtual World software set up at the front of the room with a set of large screens in front of it, and a keyboard set out from it.

"Everything's ready Seto just the way you wanted it" Mokuba declares proudly as his Brother strides up to him "good" Kaiba smiles warmly "everything's go?"

"Virtulisation's complete, they've been sucessfully uploaded to the Virtual World were locked onto their virtual signitures sir" one of the more eager admin's announces.

"Excellent" Kaiba's smile takes on a older edge as he steps up to the his terminal and pulls up several displays. In the VR World a screen appears phasing into existance an image of Kaiba's upperbody web cam style appears on it. "congratulations you have been sucessfully digitalised and transfered to Virtual World III" he informs Marik and Bakura.

"Really?" asks Marik "I never even noticed" he snaps sarcastically while Bakura does a double take "we can talk?" he asks out loud in surprise.

"Keep up with the program" Kaiba snaps impatient to begin "it's time too duel" he types in a few commands and a moderfied jet balck duel disk appears on Marik's and Bakura's arms.

"We have to duel?" a disorientated Bakura asks blinking his eyes in confusion.

"I realise that not everyone is endowed with the intelligence God gave me but you could at least try to keep up" Kaiba states obviously trying to keep his temper (for mokuba's sake) "Why else would I need two Duelists to test my virtual systems?" he sneers "pick your decks from the card database" he types in a fe more commands "engage card database" he instructs the computer admins who reply "yes sir" and increase their typing rate.

In the Virtual World another screen appears beside each duelists cards scroll along it "choose your deck, the virtual software wil acept a deck comprised of three of each card with a 40 to 60 card limit, and only cards that have been scanned into the card database as such their are no god cards but the card list should be up to date for almost all other cards" Kaiba explains to them.

Marik scowls up at Kaiba's screen "we get it" he snaps "yeah we Dueilsts we aren't stupid growls Bakura (actully the evil spirit of the ring.)

"Really? so far you've been really slow on the uptake...ow" Kaiab is smacked on the back of his head and winces "Mokuba!...fine" he mutters after been told of "once you've chosen your deck lock duel disks into duel mode"

Marik and Dark Bakura chose their decks from the card database after which the card screens fade and a deck of cards materilise within the deck slots of their duel Disks which switch to Duel mode ready for the duel.

"Duel!" Marik and Dark Bakura yell as they each draw five cards and then start to Duel with Kaiba monitoring the Virtual systems and Simultaneously providing a snarky commentary about the two Duelist's moves, strategy and skill or lack there of.

"Virtual systems are holding at 95 effeciency" declares Mokuba "cooling vents are at optimum effeciency, program currently running at 500 Gigabytes per second" he informs his Brother who replies "perfect the virtual software is functioning at optimum performance" Kaiba pulls himself away from the duel in order to check another display "actully..." mokuba hesitates "there are some power fluctuations running through the neural interface datapport, anomalous power spikes that we haven't been able to track down, and the virtual digitizer is responding more sluggishly than it should be with all the RAM tied up in it"

"There's always room for improvement" Kaiba quotes philosophically.

In the Virtual World the duel was tied at 2000 life points apiece (started with 4000)

"Okay Bakura you've had your fun now quit pretending and show yourself"Marik orders "quit wasting both are time" Marik continues when 'Bakura' plays dumb "we both know who's in control of this duel, and who's in control of that body"

"Huh" scoffs Dark Bakura "me of course" he sneers, Marik chuckles "half right" he mutters "howed you figure out it was me?" Dark Bakura asks him. Marik smirks "wasn't hard but then I guess it's difficult to play the part of a wuss all the time"

(Beat him!) an indignant Bakura tells his Dark half (whatever you do don't lose to this guy)

((Be silent host! He's right you are a wuss)) The spirit of the Ring snarls back to Bakura ((Besides I will win))

"Sorry Marik but no one must know of my return" Dark Bakura tells his old partner "after all the ring disapearing is suspicious enough on it's own ! cannot allow Yugi and the Pharaoh within him to be aware of my presence"

"What can you do to stop me from spilling the beans?" scoffs Marik but stops as a bright glow is emitted from Bakura's chest no not from his chest from the Millennium Ring!

"It seems my Millennium item was digitized as well I wonder if it retains all it's powers?" Bakura asks himself as the Ring glows even brighter "lets find out"

back in reallity Kaiba starts and double checks the readings "this can't be" he whispers "massive power fluctuations surging through the grid, the buffers can't take it they'll be fried" Mokuba runs over to a railing and yells down at the computer technicians below "pull the plug, get them out of there!"

"To late Mokie" Kaiba sits down unable to believe it "Mainframe's overloading, safety protocals are not responding, the programs running out of control, we've already passed critical levels"

"You have to do something, you have to save them" Mokuba grabs hold of his brother the tears flowing freely "you have to" he whispers. Kaiba embraced his brother but there was nothing he could doif the Virtual World mainframe went down with Bakura and Marik still inside they would be effectivly dead. The best case scenario if the Ermegency protocals hadn't kicked in already was that he might be able to come up with a way to salvage their data from the back up drive, if the back up drive hadn't already been fried that is, with the data it would be almost impossible to restore their consciousness's tot heir bodies but it was his best shot if they hadn't already been kicked out of the Virtual World systems.

Dark Bakura laughs mainacally as the shadows formed "Ra won't save you this time" he promises taunting his foe who was sheilding his eyes from the glare from the ring with an arm, he turned to face Bakura his shoulders shaking to reveil that he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dark Bakura demands to know. "This" sneers Marikrevealing the Millennium Rod which started glowing just as furiously as the Ring "How! The Pharaoh..." Marik cuts him of "do you really believe I'd give up an item this powerful just like that? of course I gave him another fake like Odeons"

Dark Bakura growls deep in his throat "then we'll settle this the traditinal way with a Shadow Duel" he grins psychotically "bring it!" roars Marik as the shadows fully form but something had gone wrong the shadows we're distorted, they wavered and warped both Marik and Dark Bakura had completly forgotten why they had started a duel in the first place, and were ignorant of the danger they were in, the Shadows rippled and flexed, expanded and contracted before finally fading away alltogether taking Dark Bakura and Marik with them.

Kaiba watched horror struck as VW3's Mainframe crackled and fizzed before finally giving up the ghost altogether and crashing spectacularly, circuits burned, motherboards fried, everything went offline.

Kaiba keys in a command into his earpiece "ermergency team to the Simulation room, repeat ermergency team to the simulation room, this is not a drill" Kaiba hoped he hadn't gone over the edge this time, he hoped he hadn't killed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Awakening

Marik groaned as he came to barely noticing the fading purple and black hue of the shadow realm which had deposited him on top of something hard and squishy. It was to painful to move so he just lay there praying for death.

"Get of me!" a pissed of Tomb Robber snarls from under Marik who swiftly rolls of the violent spirit and staggers to his feet.

"What?" Marik stops and collects himself "this isn't the shadow realm" he leans against a wall his chest heaving feeling the uncoftable bumps arranged methodically along it pressing against his back "what is this place?"

Dark Bakura pulls himself to his feet and glances about his eyes widening with shock "ngg" Marik turns to face him "what!" Bakura points and Marik's eyes follow the direction and see's what he means a set of automatic doors identical to the pair kaiba had made them walk through in order to enter the virtual world only instead of the well polished gleaming silver metalic finish they were light blue like the walls ceiling and floor and had a technic feel to it, the same bumps that covered the walls were placed on them.

Dark Bakura awoke his host who although confused had a better understanding of the modern world than he who had no time for it.

((Any idea's vessel?)) Dark bakura snaps having informed his host of the situation. ((We...uhh...)) Stutters Bakura flinching mentally at the spirits unreasonable demands. ((Sometime this century!)) snarls Dark Bakura frightening his host who cowers in his soul room (we must be in the room where we are interfaced with the computer world which must have been turned of for some reason, that's why this room looks of, those bumps must be holographic projectors of some sought)) suggests Bakura. ((huh like the Duel Disks but coveringn a whole room)) Dark Bakura realises and cuts of the link, he explains what he'd found out to his on off partner/rival.

"So this is all Kaiba's fault i never should have agreed to help that arragant son of a camel" growls Marik.

"Then why did you?" a bored Dark Bakura asks "after all I have the excuse of my host who couldn't refuse"

"Ishizu keeps trying to get me to socialise more" the hot headed punk admits while twirling the Rod in his hands.

"Ha" Dark Bakura scoffs "such sentiment is foolish if there's one thing our ever so brief partnership has taught me it's that you can only rely on yourself, I had thought that having a common goal would unite us but it didn't" he glowers at Marik savagely.

"Not my faul I was been manipulated by my uber evil psychotic side, besides thanks to yourr abismal dueling skills i had to rely on the guy I'd up 'till then been trying and failing to kill, do you know how embarrasing that was?" Marik smirks "but then of course you do seen as how he saved you when he saved your host" Dark Bakura glares at him promting Marik to ask "well how else could you have escaped the shadows?"

Dark Bakura growls deep in his throat "we can continue this discussion right up to the point where we start another shadow game for keeps this time and kill each other or we can get out of here find and then kill Seto Kaiba before sorting out our differences afterwards"

"Not a bad plan" decides Marik tossing the Rod into the air before catching it deftly "first we oughta mutilate him a bit make him suffer 'afore we put him out of our misery"

Bakura smiles coldly "I have to admit Tomb Keeper i like the way you think" the now back together partners in crime approach the automatic doors which remain firmly closed. Marik bangs on them and tries to prise them apart but to no avail.

they look around them noticing for the first time that there are no lights, the only source of light in the room that enables them to see each other and there suroundings are the natural glow of the Millennium items they carry.

"No power" Marik realises.

(Maybe Kaiba forgot to pay the electricity bill) Bakura comments timidly. Dark Bakura's irritation at his vessel conflicted with his own twisted sense of humour. He decided not to block his Hikari unless he annoyed him to much.

Dark Bakura chuckles "do you want the honours?" he asks Marik who shakes his head and gestures at the soul stealer to go ahead "be my guest" he bows his head in a mocking immitation of politeness. Dark Bakura ignores him and chooses a card carefully.

"Summon forthe the Headless Knight!" a translucent Haunted headless suit of Armourappears in front of Dark Bakura as the Millennium ring glows even brighter.

"My Headless Knight attack!" commands Dark Bakura "and free us from this place" the Knight charges the doors slashing with it's sword and a few seconds later on the other side the doors are sent flying in cut up peices. The Headless Knight fades to nothing and Marik and Dark Bakura step out into the corridor free.

"You never lose your touch do you" comments Marik looking around, like the room they were trapped in before the corridor was powerless and dark but at least familar it was just as they remembered it minus kaiba forcing them into the Virtual interface room. "Something is wrong, very wrong" Dark Bakura says.

"Well we did summon the shadow realm in cyberspace these are untested circumstances" snaps Marik "but then the shadows would have been confined to the Virtual room place, they couldn't, they shouldn't have extended to cover this whole building" protests Dark Bakura 'they had to get out of here soon or it wouldn't be long before they were snapping at each others necks literally instead of just figuratively.

"This way Soul Stealer" says Marik commandingly leading the way down the corridor, Dark Bakura glares daggers into his back, his hands itch to join his glares but he refrains for now. Instead he follows the jumped up little upstart out of the building.

Another locked door, the entrance door, another duel monster, another minor explosion and they are free. The items stop glowing as they bask in the early morning sunlight, the glare was blinding and welcoming with only one problem.

It had been mid afternoon when they went inside the building.

"Something about this stinks" snarls Marik. "We are in Domino" states Dark Bakura and Bakura couldn't really add to the statement. "Things have changed" adds Marik calmly.

Dark Bakura looked back at Kaiba Corp's VR3 building which was bordered up and then across the city scape "not by much" he comments 2which is in itself unusual"

It was true the rest of the city looked pretty much normal, except for the odd skyscraper they couldn't remember before or one or two older buildings seemingly vanished other than this it was just Domino City.

"C'mon" Dark Bakura takes charge and strides of "let's go get some answers" Marik considered going it alone but what the heck could be fun he sticks the rod through his belt and jogs after the moody spirit.

As they walked through the streets a tell tale smirk alights upon Dark Bakura's face "well, well some things never change" he laughs and hurries along the sidewalk.

Marik eyes him with suspicion "what are you babbling about?" he asks as they stop in front of a game shop, it was an oddly quaint and inviting pokey little shop.

"Need some more cards?" upgrade your deck from now until doomsday you will never defeat me"

Bakura bristles getting all big, growly and spikey while Bakura whispers to him (You can't Marik is no longer opposed to Yugi he will stop you)

((You presume to much land lord)) growls Dark Bakura "Yugi's home" he murmurs startling Marik "your not gonna kill…" his accusation was cut short as the door opens "Joey? Tristan?" yugi's Grampa or at least Marik guessed he was after all there was a definite resemblance and they had never met.

"No I'm Bakura" Dark Bakura announces putting on his innocent Bakura act "and this is Marik he tried to kill Yugi several times during battle city remember"

Marik shots him a dirty look but needn't have worried as Grandpa hadn't taken in a word "my you two sure have grown I remember when you were my size" he prattles on.

"His memory must be long we could only have been five at the time" claims Dark Bakura his innocent Bakura façade was slipping.

(Yami please don't hurt him again I beg you please) Bakura's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"He's never met me before" states Marik eyeing the old man uncertainly.

"He seems to think were Yugi's friends" mutters Dark Bakura.

"Yugi? Is Yugi with you?" Grandpa asks them.

"No isn't he at home? ISN'T HE AT HOME?"

"No need to shout he left a few years ago and hasn't been back since, I hope he hasn't forgot the milk" he looks worried for a second before smiling again "I'm not deaf you know sonny"

"No" states Dark Bakura "your just senile" no reaction "deaf old twit!" he grabs hold of Marik and drags him away.

"Hey don't you want to buy some cards? Or even a guide book" he holds up a brightly coloured magazine "I wrote 'em you know"

"Is he always like that?" Marik asks not resisting Dark Bakura's grip but still looking over his shoulder at the weird old man. "No" says Dark Bakura thoughtfully "he was always an interfering old busy body but he was never that pathetic" he slows down and lets go of Marik "something's wrong we need answers" he declares. Marik nods his head "and we can get them from there" he points into the distance at an impressive and iconic skyscraper "Kaiba Corp"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Taking on the Corp

"Kaiba Corp" Marik closed his eyes and let the chilled breeze pull at his hair and tug playfully at his earings "let's raid it" things were begining to feel like Battle city all over again minus the legions of useless minions this time. Dark Bakura stood beside him and nodded his head absently apparantly communicating with his ohter half, the breeze seemed reluctant to pull at his hair and quite rightly to. They made a perfect pair standing united against the world, they could be Brothers if it wern't for Marik's tanned complexion ofsetting them and their hair, one rusty the other albino.

In truth they were Brothers, brothers in arms or perhaps Blood Brothers would be more appropiate even though it was only Bakura's blood that was spilled ritualistically they had their disagreements but so did all Brothers, and when they worked together nothing could stop them.

Kaiba Corp didn't stand a chance.

"Mr. Kaiba sir" a gruff voice came over the intercom in Kaiba's office one of the hired goons posing as a security guard, they were only ever useful for stopping low life scum and adoring fans from entering the building. Donned in his faveroute purple shirt and trousers with his white and silver BC trenchcoat hanging on a stand beside his desk, Kaiba was working on his laptop when the call came his eyes turned to the right to the intercom "yes?" he snaps curtly reminding the caller that he didn't suffer fools gladly and unless he had a damn good reason for interupting him he'd find himself on the unemployment line.

"We have two intruders we don't know how they got in, my God!" a far of cry of pain can be heard "their heading towards your office sir"

"Then stop them" snaps kaiba "that is after all what I pay you for"

"Sir they can do things with Duel Monsters cards that I..." the goon is cut of abruptly, Kaiba glances back at the intercom realising that this was more serious than he had orriginally thought he reached out for the phone or the 'hot line' as Mokuba refered to it, personally he didn't see what was so funny about a bright red business phone.

"Don't bother kaiba we only want to talk" a familar accented voice tells him.

"I thought we were here to do him in" a growly and eually familar voice complains.

Kaiba raises an eyebrow and looks up at the intruders "Marik? Bakura?" he asks in disbelief.

The pair didn't look their age but then kaiba wasn't exactly one to talk they also looked like they were wearing the same clothes they'd worn during Battle City and the same frowns as well.

"You realise I can have you arrested for tresspassing" Kaiba snaps at them prompting the pair to have their turn with the raised eyebrows.

"What do you want" Kaiba asks impatiently.

"You tell us" Marik snarls "you practically force us to help you with your Virtual World project, half-kill us and then abandon us in that building, we saw it when we regained consciousness and escaped you had it borded up with us inside it, you left us for dead!"

Dark bakura nods his agreement "we've spent the time it took to get here coming up with the various torures we are about to inflict upon you, of course I still say a traditinal Shadow game would surfice"

"Your to merciful" claims Marik "he should recieve a far harsher punishment than that"

"What are you two babling about?" yells kaiba.

"Virtual World 3!" yells back the two livid Shadow Duelists.

"That was years ago" claims Kaiba dismissivly.

"It was now" insists Bakura "we must have been out for hours after we made the mistake of entering your computerised house of horrors"

Kaiba suddenly remembers something, he had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, one that was ussual reserved for his duels with Yugi. He'd met Marik and Bakura again after the incident during Battle City 2 and 3 Bakura had a long scar running across his right cheek and marik had had his nose and tongue peirced, but it was years ago...oh no, no it was impossible, it was improbably, possible but so improbable as to make it practically no difference, practically...

"Bakura, Marik" the pair stop there rants and look at Kaiba, he was paler than ussual and also had a deadly calm apperance as he asked them "what year is this?"

"2003" answers Marik slowly, he and Bakura were wary of Kaiba alrm bells were ringing in their heads.

kaiba graped his hands together and leaned foreword with the demeanor of someone who had some bad news to say "it's 2010" he declared allowing them time to process the infomation.

"What the fu..!"

"Your out of your mind!"

Without a word Kaiba keyed up the info bar on his laptop to display the date and turned it round so they can see it, Marik swore even more violently, Bakura looked staggered "how?" he asked his mouth going dry.

"I don't Know" Kaiba stands up "this shouldn't be happening, time travel is possibl but not reachable with any technolgy we presently have, certainly not with virtual world software"

Marik's face reddens and he turns away, Dark Bakura remains stiff and unmoving, Kaiba stops and glares at them "how? what did you do to mess up my program? It was you wasn't it? you caused the hard drive to explode!"

"Did we?" a surprised Marik asks earning a glare from Kaiba. "We got a little angry" he admits "we tried to use our Millennium items"

"Great work on the program by the way it digitized their abilities perfectly" Dark Bakura adds.

"And so we summoned the Shadow Realm which went crazy and threw us back out again next thing we know we were locked in the dark" Marik explains.

Kaiba grunts having expected something like this "and you expect me to belive those trinkets of yours caused a malfuction that sent you several years foreward in time?"

"Pegasus did have a plan to use your technology with the Millennium items to bring back the dead" states Bakura "who knows what effects your modern technology could have on such ancient magic" he muses thoughtfully.

"I don't..." Kaiba is cut of by Marik and Bakura "believe in magic" they chanted "come of it" scofffs Bakura "you nad your Brother have been imprisoned in the shadow Realm once before or can you explain away that?"

"And Don't forget Battle City where I mind controlled joey into fighting his best friend" Marik smirks at Kaiba's tought expression, Kaiba takes a deep breath and trys to calm down.

"Fine" he says "don't worry about a thing after rescuing you from VW3 you were compensated for the danger so logically I must find a way to send you back, I just need some time...Have to get VW£ reopened and restarted then you can do your freaky mumbo jumbo thing and return to the past where you belong"

Dark Bakura gazes at Kaiba with contempt "and why would you waste waste tour time on us inferior Duelists? Why help a pair of mentally challenged Baka's? As you have phrased it in the past" he'd still prefer to banish kaiba to the Shadow Realm.

"Yeah you insult us, belittle us, mock our dueling skills so why play the nice guy now?" Marik asks him.

"I'm not" snaps Kaiba "despite your magical theory been a load of bull, the theory of time travel is sound. Even you couldn't pull of such an elaborate hoax like this, for one thing you couldn't disguise..." Kaiba stops himself in time "unlike me you have changed over the years" he states calmly "besides this is a paradox you have to arrive back in the past as I saw you in the past, I remember you been there therefore I have no choice but to do everything in my power to send you back"

"Fair enough" Marik didn't really understand any of it but apparantly Kaiba was willing to send them back to the present which was OK by Marik he wasn't keen on the future he felt like he'd been cheated out of several years of his life.

"How long will this take?" Dark Bakura asks angrilly "I'm a busy person I have places to go, people to meet, stab in the back and then steal from"

"I have no idea" admits Kaiba "but we have to be careful for one thing we can't risk you meeting your future selves these are untested circumstances, there's a reason every time traveling involving sci fi show ussually brands meeting yourself as an end of the universe serrano"

"Okay no meeting ourselves, got you" Marik waves his hands in a pacifying gesture "but could we at least give our future selves a ring?" he asks sounding absolutely demented and evil.

"And say what?" Kaiba asks him begining to lose his temper.

Dark Bakura mimes ringing a telephone "Hello Bakura? It's me Bakura here remember when we time travelled well whatever you do don't...oh" he mimes hanging up.

"He hung up" states Marik wairly the Tomb Robber had a weird sense of humour.

"No fainted" replies Dark Bakura folding his hands.

"Alright no contacting our future selves I get the message" sighs Marik "but what do we do in the meantime while were waiting?" Marik asks as he taps his foot and polishes the Millennium Rod with the cuff of his sleeve.

"Kaiba's got a big mansion, plenty of room for us to crash there while he fixes this problem" Dark Bakura grins wolfishly as does Marik envisioning the possibilities.

"Over my dead decaying corpse" growls Kaiba sitting back down he types a couple of commands intom his laptop but keeps his attention on the double trouble duo.

"That could be arranged" mutters Dark Bakura.

"Hey I've got an idea" a new voice announces.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4)

"I know where they can stay, and I could always keep an eye on them just in case" an eager young teen with short jet black hair arranged in a series of spikes reminding Dark Bakura of a character in one of his host's old comics from England that he was so fond of rereading when he's alone in the flat.

"Mokuba?" a stunned Marik asks, Kaiba might not have changed but his brother sure had, though not as freakishly tall as Kaiba Mokuba was now on an even par with Bakura and Marik which made sense since he should be about there age now.

Mokuba was wearing a black and white striped T-shirt over which he wore a worn looking navy blue jacket, he was also wearing a pair of raggy jean's and his usual card like locket that Bakura had seen him wear before at Duellist kingdom, in fact he couldn't remember seeing him or Kaiba without their lockets.

"Look who's all grown up huh?" Marik laughs switching from evil genius bent on third degree murder to streetwise punk peace signing the new kid mode, he give's Mokuba a high five.

Dark Bakura couldn't be bothered to deal with this so he swapped places with his host.

"Greetings Mokuba-san" Bakura bows his head formally, covering up his feelings of sadness and despair behind a warm if fixed smile.

Mokuba was a little taken back by that "it's great to see you guy's again although…uh…probably not under the circumstances"

"Obviously" states Kaiba defeatedly "your idea?" he asks with a due sense of dread.

Mokuba looks at his brother vacantly apparently in his eagerness to greet the 'new' people he'd forgotten all about his idea.

"What are we going to do with them?" sighs Kaiba.

"Can I keep 'em?" Mokuba's request seemed so heartfelt and honest that Marik almost thought he was serious, almost but not quite.

"No" snaps Kaiba "puppy dog eyes haven't worked on me in years" he smiles victoriously "act your age"

"I'm only 16 Seto" Mokuba reminds him.

"When I was your age…" begins Kaiba.

"You were dull" claims Mokuba "I want to have fun"

"Working for Kaibacorp has its advantages Mokuba" declares Kaiba "you can get into any kaibaland amusement park for free, your rich and can call for a private car or jet with a snap of your fingers"

"Are you taking on staff?" Marik asks him and is ignored.

"But as the Vice president you also have responsibilities that can't be ignored, besides you do get time to have fun in" claims Kaiba.

"Do I?" retorts Mokuba "you never do"

"True but then I'm a Dragon obsessive with a workaholic complex" Kaiba replies.

"That was only the one magazine article Big Bro and 'sides you don't have to live up to it"

"Don't I?"

"As much as I hate to interrupt" and Marik really did hate to interrupt it was amusing to see the Kaiba brothers match wits.

"But we do have a serious problem that needs to be solved as quickly as possible if you don't mind" Bakura says politely

"Sorry" Mokuba blushes "guess I got a little carried away there, anyway as I was saying you could always attend Seto's academy until he fixes VW3"

"Just how long have you been spying on me for?" a suspicious Kaiba asks Mokuba who smirks evilly, the blood drains out of Kaiba's face "say anything and I will kill you" he snaps.

Marik was starting to take to Mokuba then again they were the same age now "ooh so defensive, what have you been getting up to then Kaiba?"

"He's dating…" before Mokuba could so much as utter another syllable Kaiba astounded everyone by leaping over his desk in a split second and wrapping his hand over his brother mouth.

"Now there's no need to be rash Mokuba" a nervous Kaiba stutters "I'm sure we can reach some kind of mutually beneficial arrangement, so long as it's not another Dolphin anyway"

Bakura blinks clearly thrown by the situation.

Mokuba pulls free from Kaiba's grip "I'll keep the incriminating stories to myself if you'll let me go top the Academy" he taunts his brother. Kaiba stands up clearly arguing with himself.

"Fine" he said dejectedly sounding like a kid who'd just been scolded.

"And you'll fix it so that Marik and Bakura can come along to the academy too? It'll be nice to have someone around who won't just see me as the Brother of Seto Kaiba"

"Academy? You mean School?" a confused Bakura asks.

"Duelling's really popular now" Mokuba explains "Duel Academy is the biggest and the best but there are several Academy's all around the world along with the Duel Prep schools and community colleges"

"Only those who attend the big schools or are extremely talented can make it as Pro-duellist's though" adds Kaiba.

"I've wanted to attend Duel Academy for years but Seto keeps saying I'm to young at that rate I could attend the academy and draw my Kaiba Corp pension at the same time" Mokuba accuses.

"You exaggerate" claims Kaiba dismissing his accusation "I said you could go"

"And…"

"I've already told you the puppy dog eyes don't work" states Kaiba but yes they can go with you"

"Yay" Mokuba jumped up and down, it seemed he was still a hyperactive kid at heart.

"Under condition" Kaiba reached over and grabbed Marik and Bakura by the scruff of their necks "you damage/destroy/wreck/ruin or in any other way bring harm to my Academy and you'll regret it, got it?"

"Uh huh" replies a shaken Marik. Bakura nod's his head vigorously in agreement alarmed by Kaiba's ferocity.

"Is this really necessary?" Mokuba asks his brother folding his arms in annoyance.

"Yes and the same goes double for you" Kaiba points his finger sternly at his brother who gives him his best innocent expression as if to say who me?

"Yes you and if you think you're getting any special treatment your mistaken, if my Brothers going to get into the Academy it will be on your own merits Mokuba"

Mokuba felt both tedious and proud that his Brother wouldn't bend the rules for him.

"Show me your decks" commands Kaiba taking Bakura's first he skims through it "pathetic, so weak, it obviously follows an out of date strategy"

The spirit of the ring raged at Kaiba but Bakura remained in control.

"Several of your cards are now against the current forbidden and limited card lists including this one" Kaiba holds up the change of heart card Bakura's heart sank his favourite card was no longer playable.

Kaiba hands back Bakura's deck and takes Marik's "still using your post battle city deck?" he asks, Marik nods his head, Kaiba grunts "Dismal without Ra your deck is useless" he states.

"Mokie I know you have a deck" says Kaiba and Mokuba nervously hands over his deck for his Brother to examine Kaiba takes more time and effort to look through his Brothers deck "could use some work but the strategy is sound" he returns it to a smirking Mokuba.

"Favouritism" Mutters Marik, Mokuba sticks his tongue out at him, Bakura smiles good naturedly.

Kaiba eyed them all shielding his feelings behind an impassive mask of iron in truth he wanted them all to pass (especially Mokuba) and as such had to make sure they were as good as they could be, especially Marik and Bakura who technically hadn't duelled in years.

"I'll give you until midday tomorrow to improve your pathetic decks if I judge them to be good enough then you can apply to the Academy"

"But…" protests Mokuba.

"My word is final Mokuba and until then" Kaiba gestures at Bakura and Marik "your in charge of this pair, try and keep them out of trouble" and with that Kaiba went back to his work.

Mokuba sigh's "alright gang Mr. 24/7 workaholic here wants us to split, anyway I know how to get our decks up to snuff" he gestures for Marik and Bakura to follow him out of Kaiba's office, after they had left Kaiba keys on the intercom.

"This is Seto Kaiba I've ID the intruders they are friends of Mokuba's let them leave with him" he keys of the com and types away on his laptop "pause Death T mark 4 upload back up data from Virtual World 3, I have a lot of call's to make"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5)

Part1) return of the Creator

Mokuba lead Bakura and Marik to the Kaiba Corp office rooftop where a KC Helicopter awaited them upon a Helipad. "So" Marik whispers "why are we stealing a Helicopter again?" he asks Mokuba who replies "were not stealing anything, I'm the vice president it's my helicopter"

"Then what's with all the sneaking around?" Bakura asks him, Mokuba coughs nervously "my brother kind of doesn't like me to fly without supervision even though I'm a fully qualified pilot, and a helicopter is essential to get where were going"

"And that is?" Marik asks him "Where else can we get a hold of all powerful cards for our dueling decks?" he grins "were going to Duelist Kingdom to see Pegasus"

0o0o0

On Pegasus's Fantasy Island retreat Pegasus was applying the finishing touches to a new card he had designed when he heard the tell tale sound of a helicopter landing in his garden. Croquet his right hand man enters the drawing room "Mr. Pegasus sir A Kaiba Corp Helicopter has just landed on the island" Pegasus purses his lips and hums he smiles "my, my, my" he exclaims "what could Kaiba-boy possibly want from me? Could it be he requires a god-smiting card? Or is it just a social call?"

Mokuba jumps out of the helicopter accompanied by Marik and Bakura "told you I could fly a Helicopter" Mokuba claims smugly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah" Marik waves him away "you'll have a seconds shot at crashing us into the ocean on our way back"

Pegasus strides out to greet them through the main doors throwing his arms wide apparently overjoyed to see them "Mokuba-boy! So good to see you, my you've grown' he glances at Marik and Bakura (glowering for a second) before he turns back to Mokuba "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"A helicopter" smirks Mokuba "and its Mr. Kaiba to you Pegasus, now were here to pick up some new decks for Marik and Ryo"

Pegasus is taken back his attitude and scowls "have you tried your local game stores?" he suggests snidely.

Mokuba smirks "because we decided to try you first" he replies "and you really don't want me to go to my Brother with this request" Pegasus looks uncomftable realizing that he did not want to incur Kaiba's wrath especially since he still hadn't forgiven him for kidnapping Mokuba that one time and attempting to size control over his company.

"Very well" states Pegasus "I may have a suitable deck or two at hand but you can't simply have them, you'll have to win them in a duel" he claims.

Pegasus leads them to an underground dueling arena styled like the Duel platform's used during Duelist Kingdom. Mokuba snorts "please…when are you going to move with the times?" he asks "everyone uses Duel Disks nowadays" Pegasus ignores the jibe and steps up onto the platform and begins the duel.

"Think the squirt can win?" Bakura asks Marik who shrugs "he's Kaiba's Brother isn't he?" he replies "True"

Pegasus draws a card "first I activate Toon World" he pays a thousand life points to activate his continues spell card.

Pegasus: 3000, Mokuba: 4000

"And for my next brilliant move I summon the Toon Gemini Elf in Atk mode" A toon version of the Gemini Elf (Atk-1900) appears on the field. "Since they can't attack this turn I activate Misfortune dealing you damage equal to half my toon's Atk points"

Pegasus: 3000, Mokuba: 3050

"I'll end my turn by setting a face down card" declares Pegasus.

Mokuba draws a card barely able to contain his mounting excitement, he had the duel in the bag "for my first move I activate the pot of greed" he draws two cards "then I'll summon the Masked Dragon in Atk mode" a small fire breathing dragon (Atk-1400) "and set two face downs and end my turn"

"Oh my two face down cards what will I ever do?" cries Pegasus dramatically "Oh wait I know" he draws a card and plays his trap "Penalty game activate! I choose to negate any spell or trap card you play this turn" Mokuba aint bothered. "Now to activate Graceful charity so I draw three cards and discard 2" discards Thousand Eyes Idol and Toon Dark Magician Girl. "I activate the Toon Table of contents allowing me to add the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon to my hand" he studies his hand and smirks. "I guess I'll go ahead and have my Toon Gemini Elf attack you directly now" the toon twins unite and jump over Mokuba kicking him in the back and dealing 1900 points of direct damage.

Pegasus: 3000, Mokuba: 1150

Mokuba is forced to discard spear dragon from his hand due to Toon Gemini Elf's effect "To finish up I play Monster reborn resurrecting the Toon Dark Magician Girl but she won't be around for long" both Toons are tributed to summon the most powerful toon in Pegasus's entire deck "The Blue eyes Toon Dragon is the equal of your brothers Blue Eyes White Dragon cards" claims Pegasus "you can't win"

The deranged toon dragon cackles madly glaring at Mokuba through insane eyes. 'Next turn I can play Harpies Feather Duster and destroy all his spell and trap cards out' thinks Pegasus.

Mokuba draws a card "I also have a graceful charity spell and I'll play it now" discards Element Dragon and Troop Dragon "and now I activate my trap Rageki Break!" Pegasus moans "Not Toon World" he cries. Mokuba smirks "your not getting of that easily I discard Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 to destroy my Masked dragon" Mokuba's monster is zapped by a lightning bolt and destroyed.

Pegasus wonders what he was playing at, he could have left him wide open if he'd…wait…don't tell him… "Please don't tell me you have soul release and Return from the Difference Dimension combo ready?"

Mokuba blinks "…no, wasn't planning that" he smirks 'what I've got planned is much worse' his remaining face down card flips up "I activate Dragons mirror fusing Spear Dragon, Element Dragon, Troop Dragon, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 and Masked dragon into the one the only Five Headed God Dragon!" a five headed monstrosity that boasted (Atk-5000) and a devastating if some what broken special effect "attack and Destroy Pegasus's Dragon" commands Mokuba. FGD attacks destroying BETD and dealing 2000 points of damage.

Pegasus: 1000, Mokuba: 1150

"As impressive as your monster undoubtedly is I still have life points" sneers Pegasus. Mokuba holds up a card Tremendous Fire "oh…" Pegasus looks down cast as Mokuba activates it dealing him a thousand points of damage and dealing 500 points to himself.

Pegasus: 0000, Mokuba: 0650

Pegasus sighs "very well a loss is a loss" he leads them to a vault where after entering the twelve digit combination and unlocking the dozen bolts across its surface he opens the vault door and removes a deck of cards with reverence. "these cards once belonged to a Pro-Duelist who was undefeated at the time of his untimely demise, he was known only as Mr. D.D. and I took the deck back upon his death, it's deadly...vicious…wild…uncontrollable…it's…" his face lit up in a creepy grin "…perfect for a duelist like you" he hands the deck over to Bakura who is surprised as he was feigning his innocent Ryo façade. He roots around for inspiration for a deck for Marik and freezes theatrically he pulls out a sealed deck holder "impossible…" he breaths "not since that Anderson boy…oh well I am but a mere vessel of the cards will" he hands the deck holder with the deck inside over to Marik "that deck will serve you well…only you…so long as you treat your cards with the respect they are due" Marik wonders what he means while Bakura has a hard time not snorting at the remark.

"And as a gift, a sort of peace offering Mr. Kaiba" Pegasus smiles and pulling open a draw scans through a selection of cards choosing several he offers them to Mokuba who looks at them with a frown. "Red Eyes Black Chic, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Red Eyes Darkness dragon, Red Eyes Wyvern, Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Inferno Fire Blast" he exclaims.

"hey' Pegasus takes offence at Mokuba been an ungrateful brat once again "There perfect cards for a dragon deck kid" he claims 'I could have had you thrown of my property but instead I humored you, you may have won our duel fair and square but I still think a little thanks isn't to much to ask for"

Marik slaps him heartily on the back nearly sending him flying "cool cards thanks a million" he says, Mokuba struggles not to laugh and Pegasus it seems has difficulty telling if he was taking the Mickey or not. "I never caught your name" he states. "Marik Ishtar" replies Marik "I used to own Ra" he smirks 'I'm gonna apply to join the duel academy this year" he brags.

Mokuba, Marik and Bakura head back to the Helicopter leaving Pegasus to lock up the vault he glances after then and swallows nervously "oh dear" he mutters to himself, whatever was the Academy in for now, first the Shadow Riders had attacked searching for those dangerous sacred Beast Cards he'd been foolish enough to create, then the Light of Destruction had possessed one of his cards and had attempted to take over the world through Duelists, and last year the Yubel cad had sucked the school into an alternate 'duel spirit' dimension…and now… "God Help them all" he sighs.

Part 2) Return to the Kaiba Mansion

Owning a helicopter was cool especially since you could land in the grounds of your own humongous estate! Mokuba told Marik and Bakura to hang out in the game room a room roughly the size of Bakura Ryo's apartment) filled with various games and stuff, providing of course they didn't break anything as if they did Kaiba would break them. A servant approached Mokuba informing him that his brother would like a word with him, as he left Mokuba told them not to worry as he most likely was just a little upset about him borrowing a helicopter without permission.

Bakura took the time to look through his new deck it wasn't an occult deck and more the pity, but several of the cards looked attractive to him and the overall theme was interesting, it was mainly warrior type cards but there was one beautiful looking zombie included. He held up the key card of his deck "Caius the Shadow Monarch" it reminded him of the Dark Ruler Ha Des and was only 50 points short of its Atk. He rechristened the deck the Spirit of D.D. Deck; perhaps the spirit of its previous bearer would bring him good luck.

Marik was checking out his own deck which had a similar special summon theme to his old deck, but it wasn't through the graveyard it was straight from the deck, he decided to call his deck The Gladiator's Assault deck (were you expecting me to come up with an original name for everything?) they were mainly beast, Beast warrior and Winged Beast types but fish, reptile, rock and a wicked Dinosaur type were also included. He held a card up for a closer inspection, with the image of a little amour wearing lizard wielding a pair of shoulder mounted cannons, looking out at him…it winks! Marik blinks he hadn't seen that, he hadn't just seen a Duel Monster card wink at him.

"Hi" the Reptile Type monster appears beside Marik in translucent form "champ in the making" it grins at Marik "You look tough, good, I like that" it declares. Marik falls over onto his ass in astonishment "you real, you're actually real, I don't believe it" he exclaims.

Bakura snorts leaning against a wall further down the room looking up from his own deck "your real, your actually real" he puts on a higher pitched voice mocking Marik "Marik do you or do you not possess an item which can summon real monsters from the shadows, which are represented by the cards?" he sneers.

"Yeah but I didn't summon it, it just appeared" Marik snaps back.

"So you can both see Duel Spirits" The monster mummers "rare skill that"

Marik for a split second catches sight of a predominantly Red and Green Fiend with a long tail and sweeping purple wings, its claws had green leaf like blades growing back along its arm. Curled beside Bakura, he blinks and it vanishes as though it were never there.

"The names Secutor my liege" the Duel Monster informs Marik who turns his attention back to the little green guy "I may not be the strongest of the Gladiator Beasts but I will still serve you well"

"Serve me?" mutters Marik who suddenly finds himself surrounded by an army of translucent Duel monsters. A purple armor wearing Bear, A chrome armor wearing Rhino surrounded by rock shields, A blue stingray like Fish with twin turbine weapons, an iron mesh net wearing Piranha holding an elegant staff, A light green Falcon wearing dark green armor, a purple Bison wearing metallic grey armor and power boosters, A blue armored Centaur with wings, A horse wielding an electrically charged whip, A Were-wolf surrounded by a ring of fire, A grey T-Rex wielding a long sharp looking axe, a golden armored Lion, And a Majestic Eagle wearing glowing armor set with amber gems that radiated power.

"Whoa boy" Marik looks around nervously.

"What is thy name my Liege" The Eagle thing (apparently the leader) asks him "Marik" a dazed Marik replies "Marik Ishtar"

"Hail Marik Ishtar…The Gladiators champion" the Eagle declares starting up a chant of "hall' with all the others joining in.

Bakura shakes his head and mutters something about overcrowded decks and Duel Spirits.

0o0o0

Mokuba enters Kaiba's study, a medium sized room the walls lined with shelves stacked with books, two of the walls had windows the curtains pulled across for the night, two chairs stood in front of the roaring fire opposite the door, a desk set facing side ways against the left hand side of the room had several documents and a Blue eyes White dragon paperweight upon it. Kaiba looked up at Mokuba through the mirror above the fire place not turning around from his position standing in front of the fire, one arm resting on a chair back, his own back facing the door.

"Don't do that again" he tells Mokuba "I know you've entered the rebellious teen stage but you have to believe me I'm not trying to control you or stifle you, I'm worried about your well being…your all I have that really means anything to me" he smirks "dueling, my deck and the Duel academy accepted of course, I can honestly say I dread the day you leave home for good, but more than that I want you to be happy, so that's why you can tell Marik and Bakura your going to the Academy try outs tomorrow" Mokuba smiles gratefully at his brother "Oh one last thing, don't you ever steal a Helicopter ever again, If you'd have asked me I could have provided transport to Pegasus's island, I know your technically a Qualified pilot but your still a minor and at the moment flying machines have a disturbing habit of falling out of the sky"

Kaiba turns around to Mokuba "that's all for now, I will of course check over your decks tomorrow as arranged…now please go and find your pet loonies before they burn the house down, distract them with something shiny, play videogames with them just keep them the hell away from my Bedroom, level 3 and Daisy in the Library"

Mokuba smirks "gotcha Boss" he salutes his brother and marches out of the room military style. Kaiba groans "I must be mad" he mutters walking over to his desk to continue working on resurrecting VW3.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Duelist Heiress: thanks for the review.**

**Bold **equals speaking in Arabic

Chapter 6) Trying out for the Academy

The night passed without any further incident Marik had a go on Mokuba's Wii and played a game called No more Heroes (the uncensored version I might add) leaving Ryo (allowed control for the time been while the spirit brooded) to wonder if Kaiba had any idea the kind of games he bought, some of the titles in his anime and Manga collection were highly dubious as well.

In the morning they got up and had breakfast together Marik choosing to have porridge with honey, Mokuba going for rice balls while Ryo feasted upon Bacon and eggs washed down by semi-skinned milk imported in from a Lancashire dairy. They then collared Kaiba at Kaiba Corp to have their decks reviews; he pronounced Marik and Bakura's as barely passable and surprised all of them by declaring Mokuba's deck as been unacceptable, apparently no brother of his was going to use a deck that had a Red Eyes Black Dragon in it, instead he gave him a special deck he'd prepared himself. Then it was a limo ride to the duel Dome for the try outs.

The Duel Proctor in charge of admission was preparing to pack up and call it a day when a limo pulled up by the entrance and three boys got out, one with messy black hair and blue yes, one with fluffy white hair and brown doe like eyes, the last one with bond hair and slanted eyes.

"Were here to try out for the academy" Mokuba informs the Proctor who looks troubled "I was unaware of any further applicants…" he begins and is cut of by Mokuba "well look harder" he commands "our names should have been put down yesterday" the Proctor frowns to himself yesterday? Applicants should have applied weeks ago at the very latest but as he looked through the paperwork he did indeed find three errant names on a memo that was dated from the previous day what was also unusual was that only the first names were given.

"Uh Marik, Mokuba and Ryo?" he asks them receiving a nod of their heads in confirmation "uh I suppose you'd better go through I'll contract Dr. Crowler and inform him of your arrival"

In the Duel Dome watching the last duels from the balcony overlooking the stands Jaden, Syrus, Hasselberry, Alexis, Atticus and Chazz checked out the new students.

"Man this is so cool" enthuses Jaden. Alexis smiles fondly "yes it reminds me of when I was accepted into the academy, I saw your duel against Crowler here with Zane, and I remember been so impressed by you"

Atticus smirks "awe Sissy's got a crush" he teases Alexis who elbows him harshly in the stomach "oof" he gasps wincing "seriously" he rubs his belly as he recovers "I'm not impressed so far by our new talent, what Duel Academy needs are stars, brand names, celebrities" a fiery Atticus declares, Alexis anime sweat drops.

"Fat chance" claims Chazz folding his arms he turns away with disinterest "every applicant is so lame"

"Oh I don't know" a familiar voice calls out "you may just find the odd diamond in the rough out there"

"Yeah" another familiar voice calls out "you never know, you know"

"Aster Phoenix" Syrus exclaims "Sam hill private Anderson" Hasselberry exclaims as Aster the silver haired pro duelist and Jessie Anderson the blue haired bearer of the Crystal Beast cards approach the group.

"What are guys doing here" grumbles Chazz.

"I was invited" claims Jessie "by Pegasus" Aster nods his head in agreement "same here, I was told if I wanted to scope out three of the strongest decks in existence I should be here" Jessie chuckles "for me I was told there was a new type of Beast cards out there that rivaled the Crystal Beasts and that their bearer would be attending today's try outs" Aster frowns "but so far nothing out of the ordinary"

"And it looks like that was the last duel" Alexis sates as the final duel comes to a close "guess you came all the way here for nothing"

"Great can we go get lunch now?" Jaden asks them, everyone turns to stare at him "what I'm hungry"

0o0o0

Over to Crowler "well decent enough crop of duelists I suppose" he tells himself, a duel Proctor approaches him "ehum, Dr Crowler there are three more applicants who have just arrived awaiting their duels" Crowler scowls "what not again" he gets flashbacks to four years ago when Jaden arrived and humiliated him as if to continue the dejavu his cell phone goes of, Crowler jumps and answers it hesitantly.

"Chancellor Shepard?" he hazards a guess "ah you must be Doctor Crowler" that voice but it couldn't be! "Se-Seto Kaiba" Crowler stutters "correct" Kaiba sounded amused at the flustered teacher "I assume you have received three fast track applicants by now"

"Ah yes I've just received word of their arrival but I'm afraid we don't seem to have much paper work on them" Crowler replies motioning the proctor to give him the clipboard and register "we don't even have their full names" he exclaims out loud "have they even sat the written exam?"

"There late entry's" claims Kaiba "I've pulled some strings so they ca bypass the written exam, the paperwork is been completed and sent through the proper channels as we speak besides its their dueling ability that counts, give them a hard but fair duel, I expect them to be treated no differently from any other applicants, and if there are any complaints I don't want to hear them, as far as I'm concerned it is now your responsibility and I should be sorry if you don't live up to my expectations, or should I say you'll be sorry" he hangs up causing Crowler to flinch.

"Well he's the owner so what he says goes" Crowler turns to the proctor "let them duel" "very well" the Proctor bows "what duel decks should be used and which proctors should I assign to be their opponents?" he asks Crowler who replies "Duel decks A1, B3 and A4" absently "and any available proctors should suffice"

"Hey doc-tor Crow-ler!" Jaden called out startling the pair as he leant dangerously over the railings to shout down at Crowler "are we done yet?" he asks "I'm starving" Crowler growls low in his throat and yells back "the try outs will be over soon, would it kill you to have a little patience, we only have three applicants left"

"Wait a minute I thought that was the last duel" Atticus blinks "apparently not" mutters Aster.

0o0o0

Mokuba jumps up from the seats they had been lead to by a proctor "well guys I'm up" only to have Marik push him back "sorry squirt" he smirks "this is my turn to burn" he struts over to the duel arena "squirt?" protests Mokuba "I'm the same frickin' age as him"

"Don't take it personally" Ryo tells him "he's always been a dick" Bakura adds taking over Mokuba grins at the British boy (Ancient Egyptian thief) "I'll get him back later" promises Mokuba.

Marik steps up onto the arena brimming with confidence and stood opposite the Duel Proctor clad in a blue uniform a single green spiked out hair with side burns "State your name applicant" he declares.

"**My name is Marik Ishtar prepare to be crushed you fool"** "

"Uh can you speak Japanese? Do we need an interpreter?" the confused proctor asks Marik who replies **"of course I can you son of a camel now shut up and duel"** activates duel disk the proctor follows suit "game start, well you've drawn first"

"**Draw" **Marik checks his hand and smirks it was time to field test his new deck so to speak **"I place a monster in defense mode and end turn it's your move spike for brains" **he gestures for the Proctor to go.

"I draw and summon the Regenerating Mummy in Atk mode" a grey and black fleshy Zombie monster appears (Atk-1800) "And I call an attack on your monster" Marik grins **"you've attacked Gladiator Beast Hoplomus" **A stone Rhino surrounded by rock shields appears hunched up defensively upon it's sideways card (Def-2100) 'I live to serve my liege' it growls repulsing the Regenerating Mummy's attack, the proctor takes 300 damage.

Proctor: 3700, Marik: 4000

"A mistake I won't make again" the proctor breaks of as Marik laughs and Gladiator Beast Hoplomus glowed returning to the deck "When a Gladiator Beast is attacked at the end of the battle phase if it survives I can return it to my deck and special summon another Gladiator Beast to take it's place" he explains as an armored Tyrannosaurus Rex wielding a powerful looking axe appears in it's place "like my Gladiator Beast Spartacus, one of my favorites I might add" (Atk-2200)

Spartacus roars 'let me at im I'll pulverize 'em all!'

"You can speak Japanese the Proctor accuses angrily Marik shrugs nonchalantly "his effect activates allowing me to add an equip spell card to my hand" he chooses Gladiator Beast Battle Halbred.

The proctor bristles "I place two cards face down and call it a turn" he sets Torrential Tribute and Solemn Wishes trap cards onto the field.

"My turn" Marik draws a card not bothering to speak in Arabic anymore 'Dimacari could come in handy' he thinks 'If I summon a monster this turn I could do some real damage' he thinks but he was worried about the proctors face downs "activate trap" the Proctor declares as one of his face down cards flips up revealed as Solemn Wishes "nix" growls Marik knowing that would recover life points allowing the proctor a boost 'best to attack with Spartacus' he decides 'after all if he plays a trap I can still summon Dimacari as a defense' he plays an equip spell "I equip Gladiator Beast Battle Halbred to Spartacus and attack lets see your monster regenerate from this ultimate Rampage attack!" Spartacus gives a roar of triumph and charges the Zombie monster cutting it in half with its axe, and dealing 400 points of damage to the Proctors life points.

Proctor: 3300, Marik: 4000

Spartacus wasn't finished it followed up by cutting the proctors face down card in half, destroying Torrential Tribute "what the…" exclaims the Proctor. "Battle Halbred's effect" explains Marik "I summon Gladiator Beast Dimacari in Atk mode set two face downs of my own and end my turn" places Defensive Tactics and Double Tag Team on the field.

The proctor draws a card his life points increase by 500 due to Solemn Wishes effect.

Proctor: 3800, Marik: 4000

"Wow he's good" comments Jaden impressed by Marik's skill. "Yeah" Jessie agrees as Winged Kuriboh and Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle appear beside them. "Those Gladiator Beasts sure look tough" comments Chazz as Ojama Yellow appears beside him 'but not as tough as me right boss?' Chazz growls in annoyance earning some funny looks from those unable to see the Duel Spirits.

"I play call of the Mummy" the proctor announces playing a continues spell card "and due to it's effects I get to summon my Vampire Lord in Atk mode" a cloaked vampire (Atk-2000) "now I can normal summon the Regenerating Mummy in Atk mode" another gruesome Zombie (Atk-1800) "I activate my Overpowering Eye spell selecting my Vampire Lord, so now he can attack you directly this turn"

"Bring it on" scoff's Marik. The Duel Proctor glowers at him "now I can wage a direct attack on your life points, Vampire Lord attack with children of the night!" Marik thinks hard 'I could block his direct attack but I'd be unable to protect Dimacari, ah well what's a 2000 point hit anyway' Vampire Knight launches a swarm of bats that hit Marik for 2000 points of damage.

Proctor: 3800, Marik: 2000

The Proctor designates monster card for Vampire Lords effect so Marik discards Gladiator Beast Andal from his deck, Marik was staggered by the attack but hung on "not bad" he mutters. 'hang in there my liege' Dimacari urges him 'we can still achieve victory'

"I call an attack on your Dimacari with my Regenerating Mummy" the proctor announces but Marik smirks "not so fast I activate my trap card Defensive Tactics so I take no damage and my monster isn't destroyed in battle" Dimacari glows and returns to Marik's deck "you know the drill now I can special summon Gladiator Beast Alexander in Atk mode" a majestic golden lion (Atk-2400) 'I am prepared to do battle my liege' he growls. "I'm not done I play my double tag team trap allowing me to special summon Gladiator Beast Darius from my deck" an armored horse whipping it's whip around to form an electrical arch (Atk-1700) "and activate it's effect which special summons Gladiator Beast Andal from my graveyard" an armored bear appears on the field (Atk- 1900)

"I play Hammer Shot and destroy the monster on the field with the highest Atk and that's you Alexander" the Proctor declares, the spell card activates as a Hammer slams into Alexander who is unaffected "must have forgotten to mention" smirks Marik "when Gladiator Beast Alexander is special summoned he's unaffected by all spell cards" the Proctor ends his turn unable to make another move.

Marik draws a card summons Gladiator Beast Laquari a Fire type Beast-Warrior (Atk-1800) he has all his monsters attack and wins the duel.

0o0o0

Marik saunter back to Bakura and Marik his ego only bolstered by his victory "wanna go next Bakura?" he asks the moody spirit who shakes his head, Marik shrugs unconcerned "guess your up then think you can pull of a victory half as good as mine?" he asks Mokuba who smirks back "it took you five turns to win, bet I can do it in less" he claims confidently "1000 yen says you can't" Marik states quickly, Mokuba slaps his hand in agreement as he passes him on his way to the duel arena "better start getting my winnings together" he smirks "I'll be back shortly" he struts of imitating Marik's swagger.

"He is so cocky" Marik declares. "He's not the only one" Bakura mutters under his breath.

Mokuba reaches the arena and greets the Proctor "ready to duel?" he asks him "first state your name applicant" commands the brown haired shade wearing Duel Proctor.

"Mokuba" Mokuba smirks 'Mokuba Kaiba"

"Kaiba!" Aster exclaims before he can collect himself "this should be a match worth seeing" he breaths. "For once" Chazz eyes the duel with interest "I have to agree with Destiny Boy here, as long as he's half as good as his brother"

"Wow" Jaden blinks "Seto Kaiba's brother!"

"You see" insists Atticus over come with joy "this is what I'm talking about brand names, super stars, fines, skill and dramatics" he sighs "I rate these duelists with five stars" Alexis shakes her head while everyone else stared at Atticus strangely.

This time the Proctor goes first summoning Gearfried the Iron Knight in Atk mode and placing the A. Forces continues spell card on the field boosting Gearfrieds Atk by 200 (Atk-2000) before placing a face down card mirror Force and ending his turn.

"Draw!" Mokuba draws a card adding Orion Dragon Prometheus to his hand he takes a moment to scan his cards allowing a grin to form on his face he had this duel and the bet in the bag.

"I'll start and how by activating the spell card Orion's Asuran" a glowing shimmering effect distorted the space in front of Mokuba.

"I've never even heard of that card" mutters Aster. "Kaiba must have given it to him" reasons Alexis "after all after Pegasus Kaiba must have access to all kinds of ultra-rare cards other duelists could only dream of"

"I also activate the magic of Cost Down by discarding a card from my hand" discards Orion Dragon Apollo to downgrade the level of all monsters in his hand by 2 levels "I activate my second Cost Down discarding another card from my hand" discards Orion Dragon Odyssey to downgrade all monsters in his hand by a further 2 levels, he now only had one card left in his hand "thanks to that I can normal summon Orion Dragon Prometheus" a majestic Silver and Light Blue Dragon appears on the field (Atk-2800, Def-2400)

"What's he think he's doing?" Jessie wonders "he's destroyed his entire hand just to get out one monster"

"Orion Asuran now activates" states Mokuba grinning from ear to ear "and any and all Orion Dragons I discarded from my hand this turn are special summoned so welcome back Orion Dragon Apollo and Orion Dragon Odyssey!" Two more Silver and Light Blue Dragons similar to the first but over the left hand side of Apollo's face there was a Silver mask, and over the right hand side of Odyssey's face there was a silver mask (Atk- 2800, Def- 2400) for both dragons.

"I hope you have a thousand Yen Marik" smirks Bakura "it looks like Mokuba's about to win and it's only the second turn of the duel" Marik turns to the side in a huff.

"I call an attack upon your knight with Apollo, show him the Dragon always wins against a knight" laughs Mokuba "not so fast you made a rookie mistake and now you'll pay for it" claims the duel Proctor activating his trap card "Mirror Force reflects your attack right back, destroying all your dragons" Mokuba smirks "Destroy my Orion Dragons?" he asks incredulously "never" the trap card sparks with red energy and shatters shocking the Proctor "when Apollo attacks all your trap cards are negated" he explains. Gearfried the Iron Knight is destroyed and the Proctor takes 800 life points of damage

Proctor: 3200, Mokuba: 4000

"I still have two more monsters and two more attacks" states Mokuba "Odyssey attack with Aurora Blast!" a beam of intense energy blasts away most of the Proctors remaining life points.

Proctor: 0400, Mokuba: 4000

"Now Prometheus obliterate!" Mokuba's final Dragon attacks blasting the Proctors insignificant remaining life point's away "arrgh" he cries.

"Wow I can't believe he actually won, those Orion Dragons were cool" enthuses Marik before his face fell "Damn!" he moans "I owe him a thousand Yen" Bakura shakes his head and returns his attention to the duel arena.

"Looks like I passed" smirks Mokuba, the Proctor struggles back to his feet and bows his head "indeed welcome to the academy applicant"

After notes:

Mokuba's deck is a series of cards I've invented myself, so no using them without my permission. The Orion Dragons are mostly high level cards the theme been to discard and special summon, with the three Orion Dragon cards featured in this chapter been the Trinity of powerful Dragons, there's a back story but I'm not going into it in the story. The names of the cards are steeped in Greek mythology, but the truth is I got the names from Stargate (all three Tv Series) the names of the dragons are three of the Battle Cruisers created by SG program.

Orion Dragon Prometheus: Light Dragon/Machine, effect: when Prometheus attacks the effects of all your opponents monster effects are negated.

Orion Dragon Apollo: Light Dragon/Machine, effect: when Apollo attacks the effects of all your opponents Spell card effects are negated.

Orion Dragon Odyssey: Light Dragon/Machine, effect: when Odyssey attacks the effects of all your opponents trap card effects are negated.

Orion Asuran: Spell card: on the turn activated if you discard any Orion dragon's from your hand or deck to the graveyard you may special summon them to the field.

**More to come…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Consumedbylove: Bakura isn't cocky like Marik; Bakura never lets himself get into a situation where he can't come out on top while Marik will purposely get into such a situation convinced he can handle it…or at least that's how I see it anyway.**

**Minako: of course, it's integral to the plot, I'm not sure what I was thinking when I came up with it but I wanted to send Marik and Bakura (possessed) to Duel Academy, so it's a crossover with GX, and have I got one hell of an idea for a shadow duel once we get there, but don't be impatient it looks like there's going to be a shadow game next chapter as well.**

**The Duelist Heiress: thanks for the review; Bakura has a slightly harder duel this chap,**

Chapter 7)

Marik forks over 500 yen to Mokuba having searched his pockets extensively and those of the kids in front of him. "Thank you" a smirking Mokuba graciously accepts his winnings.

"Your up Bakura go out there and win one for the team" Marik tells him, Bakura snorts, "good luck" offers Mokuba as he stalks his way down to the field "as if I need luck" he mutters to himself.

"Hey Marik" a sly Mokuba asks him "wanna go double or quits?"

"You have the nerve to bet on the outcome of Bakura's duel!" Marik asks him incredulously.

"Yeah five turns to victory in Bakura's favor" Mokuba offers.

"Ten" states Marik "he's not that good" Marik and Mokuba spit on their hands and shake to seal the deal.

0o0o0

In the stands a Duel Proctor approaches Professor Crowler "Doctor Crowler" he greets him with a curt bow "I was told if I could complete a succession of victories I could advance in rank and join this years Duel Academy Teaching Staff" he was a greasy black haired man wearing a pair of specs over the bridge of his nose.

"Ah yes Ryuga" Crowler remembers "an impressive record of 49 consecutive victories but unfortunately the Duel Academy only accepts those with straight 50 consecutive victories, it appears your 1 short" a flash of unrestrained anger crosses Ryuga's features going unnoticed by Crowler and Bonaparte before he can school his features once more. "I see" he says icily.

"However there is still one applicant that hasn't dueled, so you still have a chance" Bonaparte adds "ah yes" Crowler muses "win one more duel and you shall get your wish" Ryuga bows his head feigning gratefulness "Thank you for this opportunity Doctor Crowler, Vice Chancellor Bonaparte" he bows his head before turning around and striding a way a predatory grin present on his features 'beat just one more kid' he thinks 'and I'll be able to get my dram job as an instructor at the most prestigess Duel academy in the world! And then it will only be a matter of time before I take your jobs and control the dueling world through my teachings, ha, ha, ha, ha!'

0o0o0

At the duel arena Bakura awaited impatiently for the Duel Proctor to arrive "you kept me waiting" he growls at Ryuga as he enters the arena "after the defeat my companions gave your fellow Proctors were you afraid to face me?"

Ryuga was taken aback by his attitude 'well this one's full of himself' he thinks while saying "hardly I've already amassed an unbroken 49 consecutive victories defeating you will be my 5oth and grant me a position on Duel Academy's Staff this year"

"Huh I could care less" growls Bakura "let's hurry up and get this duel started I have better things to do than B.O. you all day"

Ryuga and Bakura both draw until they each hold five cards with Ryuga drawing a sixth. 'time to employ some strategy' thinks Ryuga covertly twisting his ring until it emits a red flashing light 'with my ring generating electro-magnetic interference he won't be able to play any spell cards while my upgraded Duel Disk has magnetic shielding so my spell cards are unaffected' he sets a monster face down in defense mode "you may as well surrender now and save us both some time after all the end result will be my total victory" he sets a face-down card which appears behind his monster and ends his turn.

"Ha and spoil my fun?" asks Bakura "never!" he draws a card "activate trap Royal Degree" from now on all trap cards are negated" Ryuga announces.

Bakura glares at him 'a weak play one I can deal with easily' he thinks selecting a spell card "go mystical Space Typhoon!" but nothing happens, he frowns removes the card and tries it again but for some reason the card isn't been read by the Duel Disk.

"You know the Duel Disks don't recognize counterfeit cards are you certain you obtained all your cards from an honest and reliable source?" Ryuga mocks him.

Bakura growls 'Marik's cards came from the same source and gave him no trouble, besides even though I'd hardly call Pegasus honest how more reliable can you get than the creator of the game itself!' he thinks "I summon D.D. Survivor in Atk Mode" (Atk-1800) he snarls there was no point in even setting his Macro Cosmos card with Royal Tribute on the field.

"I attack your face-down monster" Skellgal is revealed and destroyed Ryuga draws a card from his deck "thank you" he smirks at Bakura "you done or can you make another move?" he asks mockingly.

Bakura growls deep in his throat "I end my turn" he spits out venomously.

Ryuga draws a card and grins dangerously "lets start with a ritual spell The End of the World" he tribute Fusiller Dragon the Duel Mode Beast and Magical Scientist from his hand to summon the "Demise King of Armageddon!" (Atk-2400) "I pay 2000 life points to destroy every card on the field" D.D. survivor and Royal tribute are destroyed.

Ryuga's Life-points: 2000, Bakura's Life-points: 4000.

"And now I attack you directly with Armageddon strike!" Demise slashes Bakura with its war axe blade dealing 2400 points of damage to his Life-points.

Ryuga's Life-points: 2000, Bakura's Life-points: 1600

"I play the continues Spell card Card Trader and end my turn" Ryuga pushes his spectacles up there was no way this Goth could win now, he had him beat hands down.

Bakura draws a card while thinking 'that's a great looking card that must remember to pinch it later' he sets a monster in defense mode "I set two face-down cards and end my turn"

"That's it?" Ryuga mocks him drawing a card he returns Ritual Raven to his deck and draws a new card getting a second End of the World ritual spell card "I summon Zombra the Dark" (Atk-2100) "and attack with him to destroy your face-down monster" Bakura activates one of his trap cards "Macro Cosmos as long as this card is present on the field any card sent to the graveyard is removed from play" Zombra the Dark destroys Bakura's face-down D.D. Assailant and both monsters are removed from play due to D.D. Assailants effect.

"Your wide open demise destroy him!" Ryuga commands but Bakura grins psychotically as he activates his second trap card "Dimensional Prison removes your precious King of Armageddon from play" Ryuga growls in anger and has no choice but to end his turn unable to make another move.

Bakura draws a card "I play Graceful Charity" he shrugs when it doesn't work not really expecting it to "I play Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer in Atk mode" (Atk-1800) "I attack you directly" Kycoo attacks directly for 1800 points of damage.

Ryuga's Life-points: 0200, Bakura's Life-points: 1600

Bakura chooses to remove magical scientist and Fusiller Dragon the Duel Mode Beast due to Kycoo's effect he sets 2 face-down cards and ends his turn.

Ryuga draws a card clearly displeased that his Life-points had been struck so low and returns Monster Reincarnation to his deck and draws a new card Manju of the ten Thousand Hands "I summon Manju of the ten Thousand Hands" (Atk-1400) "and due to its effect add Ruin Queen of oblivion to my hand" he smirks triumphantly "And now I activate my End of the World ritual spell" he tributes Manju of the Ten Thousand hands on the field and Hysterical Fairy in his hand (both cards are removed from play) to summon "Ruin Queen of Oblivion" (Atk-2300)

"Attack my Queen of Oblivion send Kycoo to join the ghosts he destroys" commands Ryuga, Ruin destroys Kycoo and deals 500 points of damage to Bakura's life points.

Ryuga's Life-points: 0200, Bakura's Life-points: 1100

"And now due to my monsters effect Queen of Oblivion gets to attack you again" claims Ryuga as Ruin attacks Bakura directly, Bakura activates his trap card "Return From the Different Dimension, for one turn Kycoo and My D.D. Assailant return in defense mode" announces Bakura smirking even after his life points decrease, Ryuga calls of his attack,

Ryuga's Life-points: 0200, Bakura's Life-points: 550

Ryuga ends his turn and Kycoo and D.D. Assailant are removed from play.

Bakura draws a card "activate trap Reckless Greed" he draws 2 cards from his deck 'this is it if I can't win it in this turn I lose it next turn' he thinks "first I remove D.D. Teleporter from my hand out of play to select a card in my deck and add it to my hand" he chooses Helios the Primordial Sun "and then it's effect forces me to remove two cards in my hand from play" he selects the two useless spell cards which are removed from play "in order to draw 2 more cards from my deck, and now I summon Helios the Primordial Sun" (Atk-?)

0o0o0

"Hey professor Banner used that card" notes Jaden "yeah" Syrus shivers remembering seeing it in action all to well "it's really powerful"

"It's the same" Aster realizes "Mokuba's deck was comprised of dragon cards I'd never seen before presumably given to him by his brother, that foreign guy used the legendary Gladiator Beast deck that I always thought no one could control, and now this guy playing Mr. D.D.'s deck"

"Uh the D's deck?" asks Hasselberry.

"No not his" snaps Aster apparently his former guardian was still a sore spot "Mr. D.D. was a pro duelist a few years back, he died in mysterious circumstances five years ago after which his deck was confiscated by Industrial Illusions"

"Well someone must have unconfiscated it and given it to this guy" states Chazz "wonder why he hasn't played any spell cards?" Jessie muses.

"I'm not sure" Alexis bites her lip "he has Graceful charity and Mystical Space Typhoon in his hand and didn't use them"

"Come to think of it in the last couple of duels he was in the applicants didn't use spell cards either" Atticus remembers "wonder why not" Aster muses eyes narrowed in suspicion at the duel proctor and the hand holding his duel disk, and the finger on which a ring was flashing a red light on and of.

0o0o0

"Your monster looks weak" sneers Ryuga. Bakura smirks "Helios Atk-points are equal to the number of removed from play monsters times 100" he explains.

Bakura's removed from play monsters: D.D. Teleporter, D.D. Assailant, Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer, (total: 3) Ryuga's removed from play monsters: Zombra the Dark, Demise King of Armageddon, Fusiller Dragon the Duel Mode Beast, Magical Scientist, Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands, Hysterical Fairy, (total: 6)

Helios the Primordial Sun (Atk-900)

"My Ruin Queen is far stronger" Ryuga states arrogantly.

"So what?" Bakura asks "he is merely the first stage of universal perfection allow me to introduce you to stage 2" he tributes Helios to summon a similar yet higher level monster "Helios Due Megistus" announces Bakura and this card gains 200 Atk points for every removed from play monster"

Helios Duo Megistus (Atk-1800)

"Its still weak" states Ryuga coolly, Bakura rolls his eyes "once again this is merely stage 2, the third and final stage however" he tributes Helios Duo Megistus to summon a similar yet higher level monster "Helios Trice Megistus!" declares Bakura "and it gains 300 Atk for every monster removed from play"

Helios Trice Megistus (Atk-2700)

'This is impossible' thinks a numb Ryuga 'he has no spell cards, victory should be mine!'

"Helios attack!" commands Bakura, Helios destroys Ruin dealing 400 points of damage to Ryuga's Life-points.

Ryuga's Life-points: 0000, Bakura's Life-points: 550

"I win" declares Bakura "you lose" he walks away leaving Ryuga to drop to his knees "not now" he whispers "I was so close, so close"

0o0o0

"Hum" observes Crowler "clearly unsuitable to join the Academy staff" he decides "oh well that was the last duel and woe betide if our Jaden Yuki doesn't get his lunch" he grumbles "wee, wee" agrees Bonaparte.

0o0o0

"Tight duel Bakura" Marik greets his on/off friend/enemy "tighter than you think" a livid Bakura growls causing Marik to sit up from his lounging position along three chairs "why what happened?" Mokuba asks him "you look like Marik feels right now"

Bakura glances questioningly at Marik who laughs nervously "we had another bet double or quits I lost" he explains "yeah on the outcome of your duel" Mokuba adds eager to get Marik into a world of trouble "I bet you'd win it in five turns but Marik bet ten because 'your not that good' and you won it in six so…" he shrugs "I won"

"Yeah whatever" Bakura says dismissively for once not giving a Damn if Marik bet against him, he was still furious at that Duel Proctor "I require your…assistance" Marik scrambles to his feet "that guy in your duel…he…what'd he do?"

"He tried to cheat me out of my victory" Bakura states curtly "that can not go unpunished" he flashes his fangs "I need your help to do this, even the pharaoh should approve of this after all its in the name of justice, 49 consecutive victories, 49 applicants he's cheated out of a place at the academy before me"

Mokuba looked curiously at Bakura "you're the freaky Bakura aren't you?" he asks him quite tactlessly "Yes I am Yami No Bakura but you may call me Bakura if you wish" replies Bakura "your not gonna…"

"Why bother silencing the brat who'd believe him? And its not like he can run of back in time to inform Yugi about my continued existence" he leans over to whisper in Marik's ear "it's your own hide I'd be worried about if I were you" Marik gulps nervously.

"Are you gonna put that Duel Proctor guy in a shadow game?" Mokuba asks eagerly, Marik raises an eyebrow Joey hadn't been that keen and he'd been mind controlling him at the time, Bakura smirks "but of course no one cheats the great king of thieves and gets away with it…remember that well Marik" he growls ominously.

0o0o0

Ryuga staggered out of the Duel Domes rear entrance and out into the night, he was a broken man despite his attempt to convince Crowler and the Head Proctor to give him a second chance the results were the same "don't call us and we won't call you" he'd been sacked and it was all the fault of that white haired freak! As he Meandered his way through the darkened streets like a drunk he fails to notice the rise in shadows, he bumped into a passerby who unsheathed its knife and tried to kill him.

It's face misshapen and half-dead "guhh" it moaned slashing its knife at him and limping forwards Ryuga ran for his life but no matter where he turned on every corner from out of the shadows a nightmarish monster from the depths of despair appeared and attacked him. Finally scared out of his wits and growing desperate he runs down an alley only to end up in a dead end.

Hearing foot steps approaching him from behind he pulls out a hand gun and turns around to confront…that blasted white haired freak! The boy from the duel, the one who had ruined his career, his very life, he was very nearly tempted to shoot him right there and then "get away" he snaps keeping his gun level pointed at the kid just in case "there are monsters out there"

"They won't come until their called" the boy claims his blood red eyes almost glowing in the darkness and somehow…Ryuga found himself more afraid of this boy than of the monsters that had chased him "I've been looking for you" the boy continues his hair was spiking up impressively "I'd like to play another game against you" he grins psychotically "A Shadow Game"

After notes:

D.D. Teleporter: Dark, Fiend, Lv 3, Atk-1300, Def-1100,

Effect: remove this card in your hand from play to draw 1 card from your deck when this card is removed from play you can remove up to 2 cards in your hand from play in order to draw cards from your deck equal to the number of cards removed from play by this cards effect.

**I created this card because I needed away to draw cards without using spell cards, it boosts the remove from play theme.**


	8. Chapter 8

**YamiBakura1988: thanks for the review, much appreciated, I'm extremely proud of how this chapter turned out, hope you like it.**

**Consumdbylove: yeah, and I hope you think the Yami no Game I came up with is inventive, it's based on the original manga where each game was different, and resulted in the loser suffering a punishment game.**

**Phobias Athena: I love your pen name, it's really weird and inventive, and I wish I'd thought up one as good as yours (mine is the name of a character I invented but have never used in my fan fics)**

Chapter 8)

"I'm not playing games" Ryuga snarls "get out of my way or I'll…"

"Or what?" Bakura smirks "You'll kill me? Hee, just try it" that was it Ryuga pulls the trigger prepared to waste this punk but the gun didn't fire, he struggled with it but to no avail.

Bakura tuts "you can't call an attack now the games been started" he smirks.

"I told you" Ryuga growls "I'm not playing games"

"Tough" replies Bakura "because you can't leave this realm until the end of the game"

"Realm?" Ryuga was beginning to sweat he looked up to see the stars had disappeared replaced by a shadowy purple-black hue the same hue which now blocked the alleyways exit behind the boy "where am I, what have you done!"

"Were no longer in the world you know but a realm of darkness where mortal souls are judged, the Shadow Realm!" Bakura declares.

"Who are you? What are you? What do you want with me!" screams Ryuga.

"You may call me Bakura I am a thief and a stealer of souls and I have done terrible things over the millennia I have stalked the Earth, but for now I merely want to play a game with you"

"A game?" Ryuga asks desperately.

"Yes a Yami no Game" he grins like a maniac "the rules are simple, you win you live, I lose my life is yours to do with as you please, I win, you lose and you suffer a penalty game" before Ryuga can ask what that is Bakura continues "now the actual game play is simple in keeping with yourself" he smirks at the infuriated Ryuga "we each choose a weapon and a shield"

Ryuga snatches up a bin lid "I choose this as my shield and my gun as my weapon" he snaps waving the gun in the air, the sooner he got this over with the sooner he could leave this dark place.

"Very well" Bakura pulls out his dueling deck and selects two cards "I choose this card as my weapon" holds up the card in his right hand "and this card a my shield" holds up the card in his left hand.

"What are you planning to do with them" sneers Ryuga "give me a paper cut?"

"And now we attack each other" Bakura explains ignoring him.

"About time" Ryuga fires a shot at Bakura who holds up his left arm, the card in his hand glows engulfing his arm, forming a shield that blocks Ryuga's shot, and shields Bakura from harm.

"What!" exclaims Ryuga.

Bakura laughs "you attacked without allowing me to finish explaining the rules, we can use our shields to block our opponent's attacks"

"Wait that's the draining shield trap card" Ryuga realizes "but that can't be a hologram I fired a bullet straight at you, and your…not wearing a Duel Disk"

"Naturally such is the nature of this game, oh? Didn't you know you could have picked from any card in your dueling deck to be your weapon and shield? Must have forgotten to mention it" he sneers.

Ryuga tries to shoot Bakura once again but finds the gun is jammed once more.

"Now, now don't be greedy you only get one attack per turn and you've already used this turns attack" Bakura mocks him "besides now it's my turn" he holds out his right arm the card in his hand glows beside Bakura an army of swordsmen appear "my chosen weapon is exiled force, you see even a flimsy makeshift shield like yours can still block my attack so I chose the one monster that can automatically defeat you"

"How?" Ryuga asks.

"Think about it" Bakura tells him "if the monsters are real, so are all their effects" he smirks as Exiled Force tributes itself to destroy a screaming Ryuga.

0o0o0

Ryuga comes around in a murky misty graveyard and staggers to his feet still clutching the bin lid and gun he lurched around breathing heavily jumping a mile when he spots a humanoid figure nearby.

"You lost a game to him didn't you" the figure states with an English accent, one half of the being looked angelic and pure, the other half looked demonic and corrupted, the Change of Heart Card, a male version that bore a striking resemblance to that Demon Bakura who had sent him here, wherever here was.

Ryuga doesn't take any chances he tries firing his gun at the angel/demon boy but finds it jammed yet again.

The Change of Hearts card shakes its head "you must play the game, you should know a monster cannot call an attack on a spell card"

"You sent me here" growls Ryuga.

"You mean Yami no Bakura? I can assure you I am not him despite the similarities in our appearance, I cannot harm you, I am just a spell card"

"Are you on my side?" Ryuga asks hoping for an ally "can you get me out of this place?"

The Change of Heart card considers and shakes its head "I am not on your side, and I am afraid I am unable to help you"

"Your on his side aren't you!" accuses Ryuga surprised when the Change of Heart card laughs "I am definitely not on his side" the spell card replies.

"Then whose side are you on?" Ryuga asks him glancing around the graveyard, perhaps he was still in the Darkness Realm.

"Mine" replies the Change of Heart card a wan smile present on his face.

"Am I still in the Darkness Realm?" perhaps he could at least get some information out of the spell card.

"Ah you mean the Shadow Realm although it can also be translated as Realm of Darkness…not really the time to discuss the nameolgy of the thing is there…technically your still in the Shadow Realm, and to be specific, your in the card graveyard" the Change of Heart card looks apologetically at Ryuga a fiendish monster sweeps past him, blue skinned and with a bald head with elf like ears carrying a chattering doll baby in it's arms, Ryuga jumps again.

"What the hell was that!" he whimpers scared out of his wits.

"Dark Necrofear one of my favorite monsters" Ryuga turns towards the spell card shocked by the warmth in his voice "she also has an effect similar to mine" The Change of Heart card waves at the Fiend type monster blushing slightly, Dark Necrofear pauses and smiles a genuine smile at the spell card before continuing on her way.

"She!" a thunder struck Ryuga makes the mistake of saying out loud in a horrified tone of voice.

The Change of Heart card glares at him "yes" his voice remained civil, although his tone was quite stiff "I sought of have a major crush on her, I hope she hasn't noticed"

Ryuga blinks unable to process the idea of a spell card having a rush on a monster card.

"You don't have to be afraid of Necrofear, no you should be afraid of that" The Change of Heart card points behind Ryuga ho turns around spotting a reaper like monster floating straight at him a scythe clutched in its hands a string of cards hanging down from its robes.

"What is it?" Ryuga whispers.

"The Reaper of the Cards" states the Change of Heart card "and it's coming for you"

"It's not getting me" Ryuga claims recovering some of his nerve as the reaper approaches he fires his gun at it but the bullets have no effect against the Reaper of the Cards who lifts its scythe to cut him down when to the Reapers and Ryuga's surprise the Change of Heart card steps in and into the reaper who pulls its hood down to reveal the white haired head of the change of Heart card.

"You are safe for the moment but I am afraid my control will not last long" he helps Ryuga back to his feet "I believe there is something you should see" he leads Ryuga around the graveyard and on the way they pass by three revolting rotting zombie monsters, a Clown Zombie, dancing and cackling around it's companions. An Armored Zombie, just standing there looking tough. And a Dragon Zombie leaking vital fluids all over the damp grass of the graveyard.

The Change of Heart/Reaper notices his interest in the Zombies, he glances at them his eyes softening "Bonz, Sid and Zygar those are their names" he informs Ryuga "they adapted well, I sometimes play with them, whenever I can get away, it's the least I can do, and their fate was kinder to them than yours will be to you" he stares Ryuga straight in the eyes 'for you he has no mercy" they reach a part of the graveyard that to Ryuga looked identical to the rest of the graveyard.

The Change of Heart/Reaper gestures with his Scythe at the tombstone before them "you must see this with your own eyes" he informs Ryuga who approaches the tomb stone reluctantly kneeling down he rubs at the lettering trying to make out what was written through the condensation and grime "R. I. P. Rest in Peace" he mutters rubbing further down for the name before suddenly stopping and jerking back "it, it can't be" he cries as he looks in horror at the name Ryuga Scaroni written on the tomb stone.

An evil cackle echo's around the graveyard, the various monsters stop dead in their tracks and stand to attention the Zombie trio shiver and huddle together.

Bakura steps into the graveyard from out of nowhere and strides towards them a flash of irritation crosses his features as he sees the change of Heart/Reaper "I don't remember sealing you in that card" he scowls "well recently anyway" he adds as an afterthought. "A part of my soul will forever remain tied to my soul card" Change of Hear/Reaper replies, for such a bitter statement, he delivered it with the voice of one referring to their beloved and in a way he was.

The monsters crowded around in a circle eager to greet their master but wise enough not to interrupt his games the Dark Necrofear from before was gazing at him with respect, admiration, and…love? A Portrait with a monster hanging half out of it, A monster that took the form of a hideous ghoul hanging over a goblin child sleeping fitfully in bed, a headless suit of armor that reeked an aura of bloodlust, a zombie of a goblin slain in battle, a misshapen zombie whose bones grew out of it's body forming a hard shell, A Zombie with a jesters hat and crosses dangling from it's ears, it's claw like hands reached around several of the other gruesome denizens in a creepy embrace.

Ryuga moves to shoot Bakura only to find both his gun and his makeshift shield were gone, a blue skinned fiend carrying a sword 9the one who had chased him before) and a green skinned monster wearing armor whose chest resembled a devil skull laugh and wheeze at him, as Dark Necrofear drops the weapon and shield to one side for her master.

"Thank you my dear" Bakura murmurs.

Change of Heart/Reaper turns to Ryuga with a loom of pity and some advice 'repent your sins, admit your guilt and he may be merciful and end it painlessly…since he's in a bad mood, I doubt it would do any good though"

"You know me so well" Bakura mutters having overheard everything "you are dead" he addresses Ryuga "you have realized this right?" he points at Ryugas tomb stone "I'm not going to kill you, because I've already killed you"

Ryuga smirks "then I have nothing left to lose" he announces with a deranged laugh.

"Oh I'm afraid I have to disagree" Bakura smirks "there are worst things in life than death itself, and there are worser things in death than death itself" he claims, the Millennium Ring glows in the semi-darkness. Several new monsters appear behind Ryuga who glances at the new arrivals in shock "Demise King of Armageddon, Ruin Queen of Oblivion, Zombra the Dark (X2) Fusilier Dragon the Duel Mode Beast, Magical Scientist, Hysterical Fairy, Skellgal" Ryuga exclaims recognizing the monsters from dueling deck B4, the ones he had used in his duel against Bakura.

"Ah yes I had originally planned to let your own monsters tear you to shreds, but I've been thinking and I've come up with an even better penalty game" Change of Heart/Reaper starts bugging out "out of time eh Hikari?" he asks as the spell card splits from the Reaper it's hood slipping back up before its head can be seen "I lost control" cries the Change of Heart card as it floats away from the Reaper disorientated, Dark Necrofear reaches over to comfort the distressed spell card.

The reaper sees Bakura and points its scythe straight at him, as if to say "You!" the fury at the one that got away was evident. "Yes its me now go away" Bakura sounded bored if anything, but then with several of his most fearsome monsters to back him up this time, the reaper had no choice but to fly away in search of easier prey "and now to get rid of your monsters" he pulls out a card from his deck and holds it up, an exceptionally powerful if underestimated card 'Soul Release' all of Ryuga's monsters are removed from the graveyard tom out of play "and now I've decided to let this one have you I summon the Gren Maju Da Eiza!" a striking red fiend with a serrated tail, claws, horns and wings appears beside it's master the ghosts of the removed from play monsters appear behind it feeding the fiend with their power.

"Let the hunt begin, my shadow monster, hunt him down and devour him!" Bakura commands "empowered by all of your monsters that I removed from the graveyard this is a fitting punishment" he chuckles. Ryuga starts running pursued by Gren Maju Da Eiza, he doesn't get far, his screams last far longer than the hunt itself.

The Change of Heart card looks away sickened, Bakura doesn't "you're pathetic" he says offhandedly "he deserves his punishment"

"No one deserves your punishments" the Change of Heart card whispers.

0o0o0

In the alleyway Marik and Mokuba waited for Bakura to return staring at the ball of shadow magic sealing of the shadow game "do you think he's alright?" Mokuba asks Marik who replies "sure, there's no way Bakura could lose a shadow game to a non-item holder" and sure enough the shadows dissipated revealing the Hikari Ryo who accepts his original dueling deck back from Marik.

"He won then?" Marik asks Ryo who nods his head but otherwise didn't respond "I like your deck Bakura" Marik continues "perfect for scaring the life outa people"

"Uh hem" Mokuba folds his arms and coughs to attract their attention "my Brothers gonna have a cow it's late as it is were well over due the duels finished hours ago and now I'm starving, come on already you can tell us all about the shadow game in the limo" he strides away confident that they would be following him.

Marik and Ryo exchange glances 'yep he's a Kaiba" Marik mutters patting Ryo reassuringly on the shoulder "better get moving" he states and without glancing back at where Ryuga used to be Ryo and Marik leave the dead end alley and follow Mokuba back into the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Phobias Athena: Yeah I was really proud of the Yami no Game, thanks for the review, I have a great tag duel between Ryo/Marik and some evil duel spirits planned for a future chapter.**

**haku fan1: the wait is over, hope you like which dorms I've sent them too.**

**Pri-Chan 1410: thanks for the review**

Chapter 9)

After another two nights at Chez Kaiba and another seven or eight rolickings from Kaiba (for Marik alone) Ryo having performed a tarot reading that forewarned him to beware the ides of march (he wouldn't have minded but it late August) Mokuba had a blast dueling Marik and winning, dueling Bakura and loosing, he also went head to head against his brothers Blue Eyes White Dragon and lost spectaculy once again.

All to soon (or not nearly soon enough if you were Kaiba) it was time to leave for Duel Academy Island "Bye Seto" Mokuba wipes a tear from his eye "I'm gonna miss you big brother"

"I'd love to be able to say I'll miss you but in all honesty I'll be glad of the peace and quiet" smirks Kaiba ruining the moment "on a more serious note…please don't wreck my Academy" he begs Mokuba a desperate look in his eye, it may have been funny if he wasn't been deadly serious.

"Oh come on Seto" Mokuba frowns 'I wasn't the one who totaled a hovercraft" Kaiba suddenly became extremely interested in studying his own shoe laces while ignoring the surprised and predatorily glances shot at him from Ryo and Marik respectively.

"That wasn't my fault" Kaiba mutters sounding like a scolded kid 'it was an accident" he claims.

Finally Kaiba waves them off as the Helicopter takes of, when suddenly a look of fury covers his face "Mokuba!" he roars as the helicopter pilot ran up to him.

In the cockpit of the helicopter at the controls Mokuba sighs "take a chill pill bro" he mutters to himself.

0o0o0

As the Helicopter approached the island they got their first glimpse of Duel Academy and an impressive glimpse it was…it even had its own volcano, Marik envisioned a duel over the crater would be fantastic but wasn't keen on asking Bakura in case the atmosphere made him turn it into a duel over their souls.

The bald guy chancellor Sheppard the head master of the academy gave a long and tedious welcoming speech to all the new students before sending them to find their dorm rooms.

Hanging around the main pathway Marik, Ryo and Mokuba check out their PDA messengers to find a message detailing which dorm they were in; in retrospect it was obvious from their uniforms.

Mokuba was a Obelisk Blue and wore a white coat uniform with Blue trims Obelisk elites uniform (as if they'd put Kaiba's brother anywhere else) Blues were supposed to be the best duelists in the school but most were Obelisks through connections, Mokuba could boast both of these qualities.

Marik was a Ra Yellow and wore a Yellow coat's uniform (only fitting since he once held the God card RA) Yellows had lots of potential and were often as good if not better than most Blue coats which fitted Marik down to a T.

Ryo was a Slifer Red and wore a Red coat's uniform (the irony been he almost lost his life to the God card Slifer) Reds were at the bottom of the barrel, disliked by the Blues, jeered at by the Blues, insulted by the Blues, they were the students who feared expulsion due to their grades.

Mokuba was satisfied with his ranking he did after all want to make his Brother proud of him; Marik didn't really care so long as he wasn't with the snobs, Ryo didn't care either however the Spirit of the Ring felt insulted that his dueling skills weren't considered as good as either Mariks or the brats.

"So where do you think the dorms are?" Marik wonders out loud.

"I can take you to the Ra dorm" A yellow coat with swept back black hair and a pointed face approaches the trio, he has a British accent similar to Ryo's "the Obelisk dorm is just over there" he points towards a majestic mansion across from the main school building "as for the Slifer dorm just follow the path to the harbor and from there you should be able to make your way to the Slifer dorm" he walks away with Marik following behind him "bye guys" Marik calls back "see you in class"

"Well we'd best get going to see ya Ryo" Mokuba heads of to his own dorm leaving Ryo alone to make his way to the Slifer Red dorm (your never alone Hikari) whispers Bakura (I will always be with you)

Blue dorm Blues

Mokuba's room was spacious, elegant and had a plasma screen TV so he decided it was livable he wasn't that keen on his fellow Blue coats though as he over heard a group talking about him, not seeming to care that he was within ear shot.

"Yeah Mokuba Kaiba that's what I heard" one said "well of course they put him in Blue it helps when your Brothers paying the wages around here" sneers another "yeah I bet a Slifer could take him in a duel" the third one laughs.

"Oh is that so?" Mokuba snaps glaring at the three rumor mongers "I may have started of as a Capmon player but I'm a duelist now" he strides past them, leaving with a parting shot "and at least I don't talk about people behind their backs" he strides down the steps and across a field of flowers.

"Don't take it personally" a girl with rustic blond hair calls out to him "half of the Blue coats are extremely talented the other half have a lot of influential families or money"

Mokuba smiles brightly at her "Mokuba Kaiba" he states greeting her warmly.

The girl smiled "everyone and their hairdressers already know that" she jokes "Alexis Rhodes, nice to meet you"

Yellow dorm Yellows

The Yellow coats were nice enough thought Marik having been lead to a rather nice and large dorm by his fellow Ra student, a guy called Bastion, sure it wasn't as large as the Obelisk dorm but Marik wasn't picky. It was a little disconcerting to be stuck in a dorm with a bunch of bookworms, nerds and geeks.

Marik wasn't keen on the uniform either Yellow wasn't really his colour, he was more of a…lavender…sought of guy.

He wondered what Mokuba was up to probably goosing a chamber maid or something. He hoped Bakura was keeping a low profile, and not banishing anyone to the shadow realm. But most of all he couldn't help but wonder why his dorm room walls were covered in mathematics.

Red dorm Reds

(Is this it?) an incredulous Bakura demands (Your apartment's closet was bigger than this) he claims.

Ryo had to admit despite the exaggeration his Yami had a point still it wasn't that bad, there was a fantastic view over the cliffs…

(You'd better not be thinking off committing suicide again) Bakura growls.

(I wasn't) replies Ryo (just admiring the view) his Yami harrumphs disbelievingly.

Another Red coat was hanging out on the veranda a brown haired guy with a childish aurora that reminded him of Yugi, his two companions the shortest of which wore a Blue coat and glasses, and the taller muscular one who wore a Yellow Jacket with the arms ripped of and a bandana.

Ryo blinks what was an Obelisk and a Ra doing at the Slifer reds dorm?

"Yo freshman" the brunette waves across to him cheerfully "welcome to Slifer Red!" 'Well' thinks Ryo 'at least their friendly'

"Jaden Yuki" the red coat introduces himself "unanimously voted the idle…I mean ideal Slifer Red poster boy" a Black Blazer wearing student with hair even spikier and more unruly than Mokuba's.

The Yellow and Blue coats glare at him "shut it Princeton" the Yellow coat snap the Black coat merely snorts in response.

"The names Chazz Princeton but you can call me The Chazz" the Black coat states "Duel Academy's best"

The Blue coat frowns at him "Jadens the best Duelist in the academy" he claims.

"Who won the GX tournament?" counter Chazz.

"That was only because our man Jaden was to busy saving the world to take part" the Yellow coat snarls.

'Saving the world?' thinks Ryo mystified by what they meant by that

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself" the Blue coat smiles shyly at Ryo "Syrus Truesdale and this" he gestures at the yellow coat "is Tyranno Hasselberry" the Yellow coat gives Ryo a thumbs up sign.

'Ryo Bakura but most people refer to me by my last name" Ryo replies, that was true since his Yami would be in control most of the tine, and would be referred to as Bakura by Marik and Mokuba.

"I like this new guy" declares Chazz 'he's polite, courteous, and isn't a dweeb like some people I could mention" he glares daggers at Syrus and Hasselberry.

Jaden smirks at him 'glad you like him since you'll be sharing a room with Ryo for the next semester"

"What!" exclaims Chazz, an exclamation that was probably heard by Marik and Mokuba even though there on the other side of the island.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pri-Chan 1410: Thanks for the review; when Mokuba is with a character called Asuka it is not Alexis (I'm using the dubbed names here people) it's another Obelisk freshman (should that be freshwoman?) possibly introduced to Mokuba by Alexis last chapter. She is an OC, she will not become a main character but may be a reacuring one, she is sort of a mary sue but will not become Mokuba's girlfriend, I took Alexis's Japanese name as her name for simplicity, deal with it.**

**haku fan1: hee glad you thought it was appropiate, I've already stated the reason for putting them in each dorm and I can't see another way of doing it to be honest (Mokuba has to be a Bluecoat and Marik has to be in the House of Ra, as for Bakura i could have put him inwith Marik but I thought seperating them would be fun and out of the three he was the one who had the most trouble winning his duel so it's justifiable) Bakura isn't like that he doesn't care about titles (except his own as the King of Thieves) and class status, he was a thief back in egypt which is probably lower than even a peasent and equal to a slave in status so he's only miffed that his dueling skills are considered mediocre to Mariks and the brats (Mokuba)**

**Phobias Athena: anime sweatdrop at your enthusiasm...only joking! thanks for the review.**

**Oak-chan: I have actully wrote (on paper) the next two chapters or so down it's typing the blasted things up that gives me trouble. ah well i'll try my best if you keep reading and reviewing...that sounds like a good deal huh?...what do you mean you also want the Wicked God cards as well! Damned Yugioh R! Sniff **_**(Yami Jerex: he's disapointed that the free card from the newly releasesd Yugioh R manga (in Britain in any case) was a Gorz Emissary of Darkness card which we'd already got through Gold series special edition (nine pounds ninety-nine it cost as well!) they could at least have included something worthwhile like a Wicked God card)**_

Chapter 10) Revenge of the Duel Spirits

Chazz wasn't that bad a roommate actually the room itself was more than adequate and the pale black haired emo kept himself to himself and was unlikely to get on the spirits nerves to the extend of homicide. Ryo thought most of the kids obvious personality defects could be traced back to the countless dozens of Card Spirits that haunted his deck (similar to the way Marik's Gladiator Beasts popped up every now and then offering advice and wisdom, only more annoying) The other kid Jaden also had a dozen or so Card Spirits in his deck but hadn't been as negatively affected as Chazz.

The Ra Yellow Hasselberry was kind of strange with his military slogans and Dinosaur obsession but was an all right sort of guy. The Obelisk Blue was strangely a nice guy compared to all the other Bluecoats Ryo had encountered so far but then he had apparently started in Slifer Red alongside Jaden and they all seemed to be friends even Chazz although he'd never admit it (reminding Ryo of Kaiba in a way) He learnt that Jaden's favourite card was the superhero like Elemental Hero Neos, Syrus's favourite card was the machine type Steam Gyroid, Chazz's was Ojama cards (although he denied this venomously) Hasselberry's favourite card was the Dinosaur Type (no surprise there) Black Tyranno.

"So which of your cards is your Favourite?" Jaden asks Ryo who blinks nervously "You play a removal deck right?" Syrus adds remembering his duel in the entrance exam. "Well yes but my favourite card isn't in that deck" he replies. "Why not?" Jaden asks confused if the card was his favourite why wouldn't he put in his deck? Ryo takes a card out of his pocket a spell card with the image of a half angel/half demon girl upon it the card text informed them it's name was the 'Change of Heart' card "your best cards a spell card?" Chazz asks clearly unimpressed, Ryo's features twist into a frown "I happen to like it" he replies stiffly his voice sounding slightly horse (like Chazz sounds all the time)

Jadens deck starts acting up and he wonders away from the group to talk in private to one of his Card Spirits, drawing seemingly at random from his deck he looks at the drawn card "is something wrong Yubel?" he asks the Duel Spirit whose card shimmers but otherwise gives no indication of spiritual power as the Duel Spirit doesn't leave the card _Jaden be wary of the new student he is not all he seems_ declares Yubel _I sense a great darkness within him, darker than the force possessing Atticus…a power that should no longer exist…ancient magical energy beyond anything I have yet encountered…do not let your guard fall around him_ the Duel Spirit warns Jaden before its presence leaves his mind. "Okay" Jaden blanks not finding the white haired new guy threatening in the least but trusting Jubels judgement.

"To bad it's a forbidden listed card right?" Syrus states as Jaden rejoins the group "Yeah it's basically a better brain control, you don't have to pay any life-points and you can also take control of face-down cards as well" Chazz explains superiorly "which of course means you can play it no matter how low your life-points are, and can take advantage of your opponents monsters flip effect if you targeted a face-down monster" he adds "Sam hill!" exclaims Hasselberry "no wonder they made it a forbidden card" Bakura shrugged miffed that practically every card in his personal deck was now considered a forbidden card although it annoyed him he was also elated that his cards were considered to dangerous and powerful for regular use. "Maybe you'll get to see it in action one day if we have a friendly duel Battle City rules" he could barely keep the sadistic grin from showing on his face, but had become adept at imitating Ryo and managed it. "Battle city rules?" Jaden smiles "cool we'll have to try it sometime" but inwardly he couldn't help how dark Ryo seemed, maybe Yubel was right…there was something…malevolent about the new guy.

Suddenly a scream ripped through the night making everyone (minus Bakura) jump in fright Bakura looks around alert for danger. "What was that?" Syrus asks cowered "trouble" growls Hasselberry "what are we waiting for?" Jaden asks them an amused grin on his face hiding the fact he was worried as they all ran outside the dorm and across to the forest where the scream came from.

0o0o0

Asuka a long scarelet haired female Obelisk only slightly shorter than her companion and Mokuba were walking along a path that ran past the forest it was kind of late and the moon was out illuminating their way but Mokuba had wanted a stroll before returning to his dorm and asuka hadn't raised any complaints at least until now… "And why do you want to go to the Slifer Dorms again?" she asks Mokuba who grins back at his new friend "One of my friends was put in the Slifer Dorm he doesn't make friends easily so I want to check up on him, you know" and make sure he hadn't killed anyone already he thought to himself, the spirit of the ring was evil incarnate and had no patience for fools.

"We've been walking for ages…" she complains "yeah about twenty minutes" replies Mokuba finding her childish behaviour amusing if disconcertingly a reminder of himself "Were nearly there…I think" before Asuka can form a suitably scathing retort about males, incompetence and directions when the sound of trampled leaves can be heard and the bushes nearby start to shake something was coming straight towards them! Asuka shivers with fright even as Mokuba moves protectively in front of her as…a dishevelled Blue coat wearing long haired student wearing glasses staggers out of the undergrowth perspiring heavily he collapses in front of them much to Mokuba and Asuka's distress.

"Hey there you okay friend?" Mokuba asks the unconscious Obelisk with no response "Maybe he got lost in the forest it's a jungle out there" Asuka comments leaning over to have a good look at theit fellow Obelisk who suddenly comes to and grabs her by the shoulders causing her to let out a scream of pure terror. "Shush pipe it down Marvel girl he'll hear you" the Obelisk looks around like a skittish rabbit "its happenning again, he's come back oh Kami he's back" he insists almost reaching hysterics "Kami he's back tell Jaden Torrey said he's back" Askua wrenches free of the obviously disturbed boys grip and dances back not sure if he was merely insane or scared out of wits or both "Wh-who's back?" she stutters if whatever it was had causesd this big a reaction she didn't want to stick around to find out but it was to late as it appeared as f a bomb went of right then.

Mokuba gets a glimpse of something tall, humonoid and green emitting a harsh round of laughter before a blast of arcing energy hits him sending him flying flat on his back, Asuka screams for the second time in the last minute before suddenly cutting of, or been cut of. Mokuba blinks stars in his eyes as he looks around discovering that whatever it was had vanished taking the stranger with it...and Asuka! He starts to pull himself up only to freeze in mid crouch as he hears the sounds of some one approaching don't tell him it had come back for him! Mokuba eyed the rustling leaves with depredation the last time someone had burst out of the trees a monster had been following him to come face to face with...Marik holding a glowing Millennium Rod outstreched in his hand.

"Mar-Marik" the relief evident in his voice if Mokuba wanted anyone with him if there was trouble at the academy it would be Marik or Bakura or ideally both of them, they may be deranged schizophrenic escapee's from the looney bin (according to his brother) but no one messed with them and if they did, well Shadow Realm anyone?

"Mokuba" for once Marik looked mostly serious "My Millennium Rod has been picking up an increase in spiritual energy of course at this school Card Spirits are a dime a dozen but this felt stronger than the average Card Spirit, more malevalent thought I'd better investigate 'cos knowing the Tomb Robber even if he picked it up he wouldn't give a damn" Mokuba brings him up to speed on his encounter with the Obelisk Blue Student "Great" Marik sighs "so he never told you what was back brilliant" he snorts "could be anything from a Summoned Skull or a Kuriboh swarm" mutters under his breath "I'd say it's closer to the Summoned Skull from what little I glimpsed" Mokuba adds.

"So what can you track down where whatever it was took this Torrey guy and Asuka?" Mokuba asks Marik who smirks "relax We'll rescue your girfriend all in good time" Mokuba blushes "She is not my girlfriend" feeling kind of sorry every time he'd put his brother on the spot for been seen with a girl even though he knew their had been nothing in it, he'd never had anoyone turn the tables on him before, he'd never had any close friends since his preschool gang colasped after his defeat to Yugi.

Before Marik can continue teasing they hear some the approach of others and Marik is forced to deactivate the Millennium Rod and hide it in his waistband before a ragtag group of several students from various dorms arrive 'what the hell is this?' wonders Mokuba 'picidily circus isn't as busy as this pathway is tonight' A Slifer Red, a Ra Yellow and an Obelisk Blue there was probably a joke somewhere about all three of them entering a card shop. Along with them an imposing kid in a balck blazer who had to be Chazz Princeton Mokuba remembered his brother was keeping a loose eye on him as he showed some potential and...Bakura he was relieved to see the other possessor of Millennium Item here as was Marik although he didn't show it, the Tomb Robber had more experience dealing with Spirits than Marik had, experience that would come in dead handy right now.

"Hey what's going on?" The Redcoat asks glancing from Mokuba to Marik, a flash of recignition hits him, it was the other two late entries from the entrance exam "We heard someone screaming and i doubt it was either of you" The Blackcoat Chazz smirks "you lack the necessary set of lungs if you catch my drift" Mokuba blinks as he realises what Chazz was getting at but doesn't blush (remember Ryo had glanced at his Manga collection before and had almost been educated himself.) Marik smirks he liked this kid, he didn't like goody two shoes like Yugi and the Yugi-tachi. Bakura remained unfazed but inwardly derived a small amount of perverse pleasure in seeing the other three blush and glower at Chazz. Jaden just blinked not getting it at first before realization dawns and he blushes. Hasselberry was barely affected just a slight pinking of his cheeks which wouldn't have been so noticible if he wasn't so well tanned. Syrus gave the most comical reaction blushing madly his specs dangling precariously on the end of his nose as he stammers nonsense before regaining enough of his wits to to shout "Hentai!" in Chazz's direction the Blackcoated Chazz for his part merely smirked. "Yep" thinks Marik he would make a good ally.

"The scream was definitely a womans voice" Jaden states recovering fast and not even bothering to tell of Chazz, who would after all always be Chazz "Yeah it was Asuka's" Mokuba speaks up "this Obelisk guy staggered out of the forest and..acosted us?..." he shakes his ehad not sure if that was the right word "he said something was coming and then something came" he finished lamely "it hit them hard grabbed the dude and the girl and legged it, then I arrived" Marik adds helpfully. "Whoose coming?" Bakura asks straight to the point 'the spiritual energy of the area is increasing it must be a powerful Card Spirit trying to break into the physical plane' he kept a psychopathic grin from his face since it would only creep out the others and raise uncomftable questions "beats me" replies a grinning Marik. Bakura had the overwelming urge to sick a Man-Eater Bug on him, but controls himself shooting the irritating Tomb Keeper a dark glare which he shrugs of far to easily.

"Torrey didn't exactly go into specifics" Mokuba replies earning an instant reaction from Jaden and Syrus who recognised the name "No way it couldn't be" the Bluecoat gasps "it could" Jaden replies feeling the comforting presence of Yubel wash over him "wait you guys you know what took Asuka?" Mokuba asks he pair "the names Jaden, Jaden Yuki" the redcoat announces. "Syrus Truesdale" the Bluecoat pushes his specs up nervously. "Tyranno Hasselberry at your service" the Yellowcoat announces. "Che, call me the Chazz" Chazz states arragantly "yeah I know you my brother says you have great potential" Mokuba replies "I'm Mokuba, Mokuba Kaiba" he announces. "We know we saw you duel during the entrance exam" Jaden replies. "Hee, Marik Ishatar and I assume your familar with Bakura-boy over their" announces Marik winking at his reluctant partner in crime 'why is he ripping of Pegasus?' the Ring Spirit briefly muses.

Now they'd introduced each other Jaden looked deadly serious at the group he reminded Marik of Yugi in the way it was obvious the others were following him, even Chazz who gave of Kaiba vibes (he didn't want to be there following the idiot but somehow would end up there anyway so had followed him just to get it over with; those vibes) although he seemed more happy go lucky than the Pharaoh's reincarnated vessel, although at the moment he was deadly serious "We've encounted Torrey before" Jaden begins, well him and Syrus Chazz and Hasselberry were as in the dark as the new students "it sounds like Jinzo's back" he declares grimly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pri-Chan 1410: Thanks for the review. This is actually the second tag duel I've written this month and strangely that one featured Yugi/Yami pairing up with Marik in order to take down the Paradox brothers. Maybe there's something about Marik and tag duels that I can't help myself.**

**haku fan1: Thanks for the review. The denizens of the dark come out to play (poor Jinzo won't know what hit him.)**

**jalen Johnson: Yeah I'm planning a Tag duel-Marik/Bakura Vs Jinzo and…well that would be telling needless to say it's yet another evil spirit and I think you'll approve especially when he makes his appearance.**

**Oak-chan: Thanks for the review. Please bear in mind I've only seen up to half-way through season 3 (which makes my setting this some time after season 3 a really bad idea) so don't expect to see me focussing to heavily on season 3 characters. There's just something about that card Jinzo (sure Joey won one during battle city and it serves him well, he's got the only 'good' Jinzo in the world of Yugioh.) Kaiba fought a big five member in the virtual world 2 arc who had taken the form of Jinzo, then in GX spirit Jinzo-evil! Clearly when Jinzo was created in the ancient past he was formed from an evil man's soul (memory world arc.) Hee, of course Jinzo and his new buddy (Tag duel coming up) will have to face two Item wielders-masters of the shadows from which they came. You can do the math here…**

**Lazy Cat 44: Updated**

Chapter 11) Confronting the Darkness

"Jinzo?" Marik frowns "makes sense" he did fit the profile – a monster like Jinzo would be just the sort of card spirit to try something like this. But Bakura wasn't completely convinced-been a spirit himself he was far more sensitive than Marik to the build-up of spiritual power and it far exceeded anything even a monster as strong as Jinzo could achieve…by itself at least.

"Hey you actually believe us?" Syrus asks them surprised usually people take a lot longer to come around to the idea of duel spirits and heart of the cards.

Marik nods his head 'okay – lie with a hint of truth…go!' he thinks to himself "sure why not" he laughs "my whole deck if full of card spirits" he explains 'technically true never mind I'm sort of friends/rivals with a spirit myself' he thinks musing on the irony.

"Wow pretty Rad" Jason comments his out of date slang didn't sound strange at all to the two time travellers "my deck has lot's of Duel spirits as well" he announces briefly forgetting the danger they were all in 'Jaden! The spiritual imbalance is increasing' Yubel warns him 'it's centered towards your right' he communicates telepathically. 'Yeah your right' Jaden realises "we should get going now" he declares looking to the right at the forest. What was in there? Torrey had been running away from there when he ran into Mokuba…maybe… "No way!" Jaden exclaims as it hits him.

"What is it?" Marik asks the excitable kid. He seemed to know what was happening so he might have some useful Intel on the spirits activity.

"Last time this happened Jinzo took his victims to the power plant – electricity can be used to supplement a spirits strength until they can…they can…well I forgot the rest" everybody face faults "idiot" Chazz utters but a bashful Jaden rubbing the back of his neck doesn't seem to notice "I bet that's where he's taken them" Jaden begins to lead the way to the power plant with the others following and Bakura tapping into the power of the Ring checking that they were heading in the right direction which they were.

'So these spirits are utilizing modern technology to subsidise their existence before they can complete the soul sacrifice' thinks Bakura shaking his head, although he'd never admit it he was amazed at how adaptable the spirits had become since the games had begun anew.

As they reached the power plant facility they found the electrodes sparking dangerously forming an electrical arch around four unconscious students (three obelisks including Asuka, Torrey and a nameless blue coat and a Ra yellow who Marik didn't know.)

"Four souls" Marik mutters that wasn't right Three human souls should have been enough to complete the ritual with so why hadn't it begun? "Jinzo is not working alone" Bakura states quietly "if they both want to reach corporeal form they'll need more sacrifices" he explains to his fellow Shadow mage even as Yubel informed Jaden.

"Jinzo! Come on out now" Chazz shouts defiantly (he never was one for the subtle approach) "and your partner too" Jaden adds for once been completely serious.

A round of harsh and mocking laughter sounded out "As you wish" The Texas accented Jinzo sneers as the electrical arch builds up and a stream of light temporally blinds the duellists before receding and revealing the evil spirits. Their see through forms crackling and distorted held together merely by the promise of existence and electrical energy. The Psycho Shocker Jinzo a Dark Attribute Machine type monster who is the bane of all traps. And his partner a monster Bakura and even Marik recognised all to well.

Bakura stiffened not wanting to believe his own eyes for a second before a cold white rage engulfed him "isn't that…" Marik whispered to him. Bakura nodded his head glowering darkly at his former ally. The Dark Ruler Ha Des a Dark Attribute Fiend type monster who is the bane of all effect monsters.

Besides the duellists their own Duel spirits appear in spirit form not needing sacrifices to appear. Jaden received Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird and Winged Kuriboh by his side. Chazz received all three Ojama's by his side and boy was he happy about that. Beside Marik Gladiator Beast Secutor appears by his side while Bakura's Gren Maju Da Eizo appears and hisses at his master's former ally.

'Do not fear my liege' Secutor advises Marik 'as powerful as they are they are no match for our strength' Marik smiles coldly "thanks for the offer…" he snickers "but this is personal right partner?" he smirks at Bakura who offers him a deadly serious stare "I want them destroyed Marik – both of them but Ha des is mine!" he hisses. Marik nods his head "You know" he states quietly looking Bakura straight in the eyes "two level Six Spirits" they continue to gaze at each other as though another unspoken conversation was also been played out "they'll need a minimum of six souls for the sacrifice – that means their only two souls short" they reach a decision immediately.

"…and are've returned to get revenge Jaden for ma defeat last time" claims Jinzo. "we'll see who defeats who again" Jaden smirks preparing to step forward when Bakura shot out his hand stopping him "We'll handle this" Bakura states sounding completely different from before gone was the shy quiet persona who he swapped duelling strategies with before to be replaced by fury incarnate. Neither Jaden nor Jubel knew what the Duel Spirits had done to turn a housecat into a lion but they knew they were going to suffer a harsh mauling for it.

"But…" Jaden begins to explain how dangerous the duel was going to be and what would happen to the loser, and how the damage received would be real but didn't get a chance as Bakura shoots him 'the look' and simply states "this…is personal stay out of it" he steps forward alongside Marik "we'll take you spirits on and if we defeat you your prisoners are released" Marik declares feeling a bit weird been one of the good guys for once.

"Be careful" Jaden warns them "this duel will be like nothing you've ever experienced" Bakura and Marik exchange glances glad their backs were now facing the others it would have been hard to explain away why they were on the verge of bursting out laughing these kind of duels were practically a weekly event for them.

"They'd better win" Chazz growls "ever seen someone lose one of these sort of duels?" he snorts "it's not pretty" he sneers.

Mokuba shrugs "I'm not worried if by the slim chance they do lose Marik's promised me his bike and Bakura his Monster world set" the others turn to stare at Mokuba who looks around uncomprehendingly "What?"

"Oi! Jinzo Dark flipping Ruler" The tomb Robber had had enough he was taking them out now "Marik and I are willing to bet our souls on the outcome of this duel if we lose you can use our souls to complete the sacrifice but if we win…" he grins psychotically once again Marik thanks his lucky stars the other 'normal' students are behind them "we get your spirits to do whatever we wish" Marik shoots him a dirty look "you offered my soul? What's with that at least let me decide if I'm willing to stake my soul on this duel it is mine after all Baka Thief!" Bakura rolls his eyes "deal with it underground boy" he flips him of.

Syrus sighs "Oh man they haven't even started yet and their already fighting amongst themselves" Hasselberry groans "Sam hill they'll be done for" Mokuba sniggers "don't be fooled" he informs them in a low voice "that's just how they are they'd never admit it but they respect each other, hee, they probably trust each other more than anyone else" not that that was actually saying much although he thought it best to keep that to himself for now.

"We also have some conditions relating to the duel itself" Marik adds having flipped of Bakura "No forbidden card list" Bakura speaks up "when we duel we are allowed at least 1 of each card no matter how powerful in our decks" the two spirits seemed surprised by this but readily agree none the less. "As you wish" Ha Des's booming voice declares pompously "but you should remember our decks will also share the same ruling" he sneers. Bakura nods his head curtly in agreement. "And we have a condition of our own" Jinzo claims "This Tag duel will be via the Asian Tag duel rules so we'll be pooling are life-points and sharing the field" he announces. Bakura scowls but nods his head in agreement. "I prefer American tag rules" Marik grumbles.

"I shall go first" Jinzo declares "followed by the White Haired mortal" Bakura doesn't even twitch they would both pay for their disrespect soon enough "and then I shall go" declares Ha Des "Followed by the Blond haired mortal" Marik's left eye twitches. "My name is Marik Ishtar you fool!" "Bakura now prepare to send back to the darkness in disgrace!"

They each activate their Duel Disks (the Spirits using Academy style disks while Marik and Bakura are using 'classic' Battle City MKII Disks) "let's get this party started huh Bakura?" Marik laughs.

Everyone draws five cards with Jinzo drawing a sixth card "Are activate Graceful Charity" he drew three cards and discards 2.

"Hey that's a forbidden card right there" Chazz notes "that's not good" Hasselberry states. "well it's not bad they must have forbidden cards in there deck right or they wouldn't have made that demand in the first place…right?" Syrus asks Jaden whose attention was fully focussed on the duel to the point where he doesn't respond. "uh Jaden?"

"And now Are'll summon Ma Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode" a Fiend type monster resembling a possessed puppet appears on the field. Bakura couldn't help but admire the monster it looked like it would fit in – in his deck. "I'll set 1 card face-down and activate my Ectoplasmer card from ma hand" a card Bakura was quite familiar with having used it against his pet Zombies during Battle City. Marik remembered the card once used by a Magician obsessed former Ghoul. "Are end ma turn and ma Spell card activates" Ectoplasmer is triggered and tributes Malice doll of Demise extracting its soul and sending it to attack Bakura and Marik dealing 800 points of effect damage to their life-points.

Bakura/Marik: 7200

"Damn" growls Marik "normally sacrificing a monster is a bad thing but that one's effect will re-summon it every turn" he states. Bakura nods his head in agreement they'd have to get rid of that combo if they wanted to win.

"It's only the first turn and they've already taken damage" Chazz growls "morons" it was a good job the morons in question were busy duelling and didn't hear that. Jaden shakes his head "it ain't over till the last cards played you know that Chazz" Mokuba privately agreed with Jaden he'd seen each of them face-down the god cards, the other Yugi and even his brother Seto without flinching, those spirits didn't stand a chance.

Bakura draws a card and considers his hand he may have used that card but only under certain circumstance it was after all a double edged sword 'Destiny Board' he thinks about it for a few seconds 'so long as they don't have any spell/trap removal it should work' he glances at his opponents Ectoplasmer card 'if we can't last five turns against mere card spirits we deserve to be banished to the shadows' he thinks sardonically. "I'll set one monster in defence mode and three face-down cards" a sideways card appears on his field followed by three face-down spell or trap cards "I end my turn"

"Passing up an attack?" the concept was practically foreign to Hasselberry. "their opponents field was wide open as well" Syrus states. "Idiots" Chazz shakes his head "if they summon a monster it'll just get tributed at the end phase and then they'll be wide open. "And that face-down card is most likely a trap card" Jaden adds "you wouldn't leave your self wide open if you could help it after all"

Ha Des draws a card and during the standby phase Malice Doll of Demise is re-summoned to the field. "First I'll activate my spell card Doppelganger" he selects the Doll of Demise and summons a Doppelganger token identical in every way "it won't be on the field for long because I will tribute it to summon…myself" the Token monster is tributed to be replaced by a Dark Fiend type Ha Des the Dark Ruler himself.

"Oh…heck" Hasselberry barely stops himself from swearing. Chazz doesn't bother and goes right ahead. "not good" Jaden admits "come on guys you can do it" he calls out to Bakura and Marik who can't help but wonder why the cheerleaders always choose the most hopeless moment to cheer you on and yet when you were on the verge of victory were suspiciously silent. Bloody bad luck charms.

To be Continued…

**Doppelganger: Select one monster on the field summon a Doppelganger token in attack or defence mode with the same stats and name as the selected monster (if the selected monster is an effect monster this does not apply to its effects.) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Yami Bakura1988: thanks for the review.**

**EgyptianSoul.88: thanks for the review, define the term creepy; to my point of view Hasselberry's soldier boy routine and Syrus's obsession with his 'bro' Jaden's creepy.**

**Jalen Johnson: thanks for the review; glad you approved, yep Bakura is not happy about that at all.**

**Pri-Chan1410: thanks for the review; that was my one disappointment with the Bonds through time movie only the three main characters of each series got to meet (imagine a face-of between Kaiba, Zane and Jack...Akiza, Alexis and Tea could go get in some shopping, and Marik, (White Thunder) Chazz and Kalin can discuss recruiting whack jobs to join an evil organisation bent on world domination.) no Bakura, no plot involving the Millennium Items, (Jaden and Yusei didn't even comment on Yugi's flashy transformation sequence,,,) yeah I was disappointed. Marik and Bakura (becoming less evil and remaining item bearers are a popular fanism in the yugioh fanfics, how come so few yugioh GX fics pick up on this? I'd like to see the GX and 5DS worlds where the final duel Yugi vs Yami/Atemu never took place, it's about time these villains of the future like the shadow riders, society of light, dark signers, illester, and whatever faced the true power of the cards!**

**Naosj: thanks for the review; well it actually appears in canon (at least twice not counting the random trips through time and space the characters suffer in series i.e. memory world arc, shadow rider arc pharaoh abidos episode, ect.) so these kind of fanfics are justified. Hee, cliff-hangers are useful for building up tension.**

**Zepar: thanks for the review; your wish is mine to command.**

**Snowy-Sonya: thanks for the review; no offence intended but I always think that's such a waste the yugioh series is about the card game (unless you prefer the original or season zero where it was about games in general, or capsule monsters where...okay shutting up now.) I know some people like watching the series who probably never got into the card game, and prefer to write about the human element than the cards, but I frankly can't see myself writing a yugioh story without a duel in it somewhere. And I'd like to think I'm half-way decent at duelling, I can complete the Game Boy/DS games but in my first ever actual duel against a person and not a computer (after playing the game for nearly a decade.) I was utterly trashed and every time I challenged him to a re-match. (Maybe I actually suck at playing the game, let's hope I'm better at writing them then.)**

**Tranquil-Chaos: according to the unwritten law of duelling if someone is losing a duel at the end of the first episode of a two-parter then during the second episode they turn the tables and defeat their opponent(s) GX has however gone against this law (second season-Syrus/Hasselberry tag duel against frost and lightning.)**

Chapter 12) Partnership of thieves: Bond's of Trust

Bakura and Marik were tag team duelling against Jinzo and the Dark Ruler Ha Des and almost to embarrassing for words appeared to be losing.

Ha Des had just summoned himself to the field and basked in the triumph of his newfound corporeal existence. "and now..." he postures arrogantly "...I call an attack on your face-down monster with myself" the Man-Eater Bug is revealed and destroyed "Since I am face-up on the field..." Ha Des begins to explain.

"Any effect monster destroyed by a fiend type monster has its effect negated" Bakura finishes in a bored tone of voice. It was a pity he couldn't play the Bug's effect it would have been useful for disposing their Demise Doll Tribute combo.

"It doesn't matter what they do" Syrus declare depressedly "the Duel Sprits are always one step ahead"

Mokuba rolls his eyes in annoyance 'hadn't this kid seen a real duel before? It's not over until the last card is played, every top duellist wins his duels by busting out a game changer at the last second'

"Hn...!" Ha Des growls "I call a direct attack with Malice Doll of Demise" Ha Des declares angered by Bakura's lack of respect or fear.

Bakura smirks "a direct attack?" he flips one of his face-down cards face-up revealing a trap card "Spirit Burn cancels out our attack and deals damage equal to half the attacking monsters Atk points to your life-points" a horrifying spirit emerges out of the back of the Demise Doll and slams Jinzo and Ha Des dealing 800 points of damage.

Jinzo/Ha Des - 7200. Bakura/Marik - 7200.

"And then we recover life-points equal to the amount you lost" Marik continues having recognised one of Bakura's favourite strategies. Their life-points recover by 800 points.

Jinzo/Ha Des - 7200. Bakura/Marik - 8000.

"See" Jaden smiles confidently "I told you they'd pull through"

Mokuba sighs wearily 'it's not a bad start' he admits 'but it won't last long unless they can find a way to remove that Malice Doll of Demise or Ectoplasmer cards.'

Ha Des is furious but can't make another move; the evil duel spirit ends his turn and tributes Malice Doll of Demise to Ectoplasmer dealing 800 points of damage to Bakura and Marik's life-points.

Jinzo/Ha Des - 7200. Bakura/Marik - 7200

Bakura takes the opportunity to activate another one of his face-down cards the trap card "Destiny Board which allows me to immediately add the Spirit Message "E" to the field" Bakura chuckles harshly "three more turns and the spirits will spell out your death, ironic huh? Your fate is sealed!" gestures dramatically at the opposing duel spirits.

"So long as you can get rid of that face-down card" Jinzo sneers sardonically.

Marik draws a card and smirks 'frickin A.' he thinks "First I'll activate my face-down card Painful Choice" a spell card a feint put down by Bakura to serve as intimidation, not that it worked but it could still come in handy. "Now I draw 5 cards from my deck and reveal them to you, then you pick 1 to be added to my hand" he shows Ha Des the 5 drawn cards: Juragedo, Helpomer, Lava Golem, Gil Garth and Dark Jeroid.

"Hn..." the Dark Ruler sneers contemperously "I choose the monster with the lowest attack points"

"Perfect" Marik grins like a loon "I was hoping you'd pick that one" he mutters as he discards the other 4 cards to the graveyard.

Bakura inwardly smirked 'and of course the more monsters are laid to rest in the graveyard the stronger our decks become, I couldn't have asked for a better play, well done Tomb Keeper' he thinks.

"I'll follow up by summoning Dark Jeroid in Atk mode" a multi-limbed fiend type monster appears on the field. "Its effect will cut your Atk points down to size" Marik gestures at Ha Des "I select the Dark Ruler as the target of Jeroids power drain effect"

Ha Des grunts as black energy crackles around him forcibly decreasing his Atk by 800 points.

"Your still far stronger than my Jeroid" Marik states clearly "But I can still inflict some damage with my Spell card Meteor of Destruction!" a direct damage burn card deals a 1000 points of burn damage to Jinzo and Ha Des's life-points.

Jinzo/Ha Des - 6200. Bakura/Marik - 7200.

"See that" Chazz smirks "that's the way to play, hit 'em hard and fast - just like I would" he brags.

Mokuba still feels pensive but can't help a smirk of his own 'never thought I'd be glad to see that effect in play' he thinks wirily.

"I'll end with a face-down your turn to burn chrome dome" Marik sneers confidently as Ectoplasmer tributes Dark Jeroid dealing 600 points of damage to Jinzo and Ha Des's life-points.

Jinzo/Ha Des - 5600. Bakura/Marik - 7200.

Jinzo laughs harshly "struggle all you want" he sneers "it'll only make it sweeter when we rip your very souls from your bodies and devour them" he draws a card and a ghostly hand emerges from his Duel Disks graveyard slot and grabs the card dragging it back down into the graveyard.

"What happened to my card?" Jinzo demands lividly "you didn't activate a trap card!"

"Hee why it's my monsters special ability didn't you know?" Marik asks innocently. "After all you sent it to the graveyard" adds a smug Bakura. "When Helpomer is sent to the graveyard its effect activates during the opponents standby phase and 1 of your cards is randomly selected from your hand and discarded to the graveyard" Marik explains.

Jinzo however merely burst out in a harsh round of laughter "mortal fools" he hisses (completely and utterly wrong at that) "by taking that card you have sealed your fate" he claims even as Malice Doll of Demise returns to the field.

Jinzo flips up one of his face-down cards a trap card! (Kind of ironic an anti-trap monster using traps neh?) "Call of the Haunted resurrects the monster you sent to the graveyard...which just so happens to be...Myself!" he declares triumphantly.

Bakura and Marik struggle to keep their game faces on 'this is bad, really - really bad' thinks Marik. 'Damn that MotherXXXXXXX son of a XXXXX...!' thinks Bakura angrily '...Destiny Board is useless so long as he's on the field.'

"Sam hill!" Hasselberry exclaims.

"Oh man!" Syrus exclaims.

"Not good" Jaden exclaims.

"XXXX!" Chazz exclaims.

"XXXX XXXXXXX XXXX the XXXX!" Mokuba exclaims

Everyone of the 'cheerleading' section turn to glance incredulously at Mokuba except Chazz whose eyes hold a glimmer of respect.

Mokuba glance around confused "What?" he asks cluelessly.

The Psycho Shocker Jinzo himself appears on the field. "But don't worry" Jinzo sneers "I don't plan on sticking around for long, it's time for a long overdue upgrade!" Jinzo tributes himself to special summon a more powerful version of himself "Jinzo Lord!" with 200 more Atk points and an array of power cables wrapped around it's shoulders "and now I can activate my very special ability to destroy all face-up trap cards and deal 300 points for each trap destroyed!" the power cables arc out and strike Bakura's Destiny Board and Jinzo's own Call of the Haunted which are shattered dealing 600 points of damage to Bakura and Marik's life-points.

Jinzo/Ha Des - 5600. Bakura/Marik - 6600.

"And now to wipe out your remaining life-points" Jinzo Lord announces almost lazily "I attack you directly with Malice Doll of Demise!" The Malice Doll of Demise obediently attacks in a direct attack dealing 1600 points of damage to Bakura and Marik's life-points.

Jinzo/Ha Des - 5600. Bakura/Marik - 5000.

"And now I believe my partner would like some payback for before, Ha Des direct attack them!" the Dark Ruler still scowling at his reduced power attacks in a direct attack dealing 1650 points of damage to Bakura and Marik's life-points.

Jinzo/Ha Des - 5600. Bakura/Marik - 3350.

"Finally" Jinzo Lord growls bloodthirstily "My own attack Noble Cyber Energy Shocker!" Jinzo Lord mercilessly attacks in a direct attack dealing 2600 points of damage to Bakura and Marik's life-points.

Jinzo/Ha Des - 5600. Bakura/Marik - 750.

Marik and Bakura look worse the wear for all those direct attacks in what was essentially a shadow duel but weren't finished just yet.

Thanks to Marik weakening Ha Des last turn they survived or so it seemed at first glance for as soon as Jinzo Lord declares the end of his turn Ectoplasmer will activate and tribute one of their monsters (Malice Doll of Demise) and deal damage equal to half the tributed monsters Atk and even if the duel spirits remained true to form and tributed their weakest monster it would still inflict 800 points of damage 50 points more than Bakura and Marik's life-points. The Item Bearers only hope lay in the face-down card Marik placed on the field but if it was a trap card Jinzo Lord would negate it, and if it was a spell card...there was only a slight chance that it might save them this turn and even if they survived their field would be empty, their life-points low, their chances of victory next to non-existent.

"We've defied the Gods and survived" Bakura claims confidently glancing at Marik "I have faith in my partner's card" Marik glances back at Bakura and shrugs "Ha! It's not like we have anything left to lose" he replies flippantly.

'Tomb-robber' Mokuba thinks 'Tomb-keeper' he snorts 'I guess I can believe in you two too!'

"This is the end" an oblivious Jinzo Lord intones "or should I say..." he cackles harshly "I end my turn!" Ectoplasmer activates!

**To Be Continued...In Fact To Be Concluded!**


End file.
